Teenage Dream
by eloise177
Summary: Santana and Brittany could have easily adopted a baby... but as soon as their eyes meet with the teenage girl before them, they realise they've found their future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so I'm just trying out a few new storylines recently, I'm just posting this first chapter to see what reception it gets and I'll take it from there. So Quick storyline cap: Santana and Brittany (Brittana, obviously.) consider adoption, but not a baby. They find an innocent teenager and fall in love at first sight. Will things turn out better or for worse? will the girls issues get in the way? will Santana finally warm up and change her attitude to the world?**

**Thanks for reading, review or something so I know if it's worth carrying on or not... XD**

* * *

"Hi it's lovely to meet you, I'm Caroline" a plump blonde haired woman approached them and held her hand out to be shook.

"You too, I'm Brittany and this is Santana" it was obvious how excited the blonde air head was, they'd waited for so long.

The hallway they stood in was very bright, like they'd purposely dropped a rainbow on the building, though the house was fairly big it still felt cosey. They observed their surrounding subtly as the woman chattered on, the grand stair case was littered in kids converse and flower powered sandals, a small wooden table sat beside them covered in sparkly gel pens and decorated in princess stickers. The walls had various picture frames on each one, and all of them where filled with loving, smiling pictures of kids in all ages.

"... and so you can take a look around, right now most of the younger kids are playing in the backyard and the older ones should be up in their rooms" they snapped out of their bubble when the woman gestured for them to walk on. After a polite nod the descended down the hall towards the large glass doors, going each room they noticed how child friendly everything was, next to the large dining table was plastic chairs small enough to fit a dwarf on as well as many toys and legos on the floor.

"You ok?" Brittany was nervous, but she knew her wife was more, instead of answering the latina simply smiled before intertwining her fingers between her wifes. Coming up to the open doors they heard shouting and childish screams, the sound of a trampoline and pens scribbling through paper on the plastic table were also heard, "Carmen give me that back!" as soon as they stepped out they noticed a small girl clambering her way over to another child, there where at least seven kids and all of them where under four foot tall.

They stood out of place for a moment after waving slightly to one of the workers across the garden "what's your name?" the voice was so cute it could of easily melted their hearts, Santana looked down to see a little girl with blonde pig tails and blue eyes "I'm Tana and this is Britt" they decided to go with easier names for the younger ones.

The little girl was soon joined by another except she wore chocolate coloured braids "I'm Abigail" was the first thing she said, "how old are you Abigail?" Brittany interfered, she held her hand up showing only four fingers "four! wow you're such a big girl" the child giggled at Brittany's friendly tone.

"Do you want to colour?" They were soon sitting in a sea of children colouring flowers and other kiddie scenery, "who are you?" you could tell which kids where bitter about living in a care home "I'm Britt, what's your name?" the boy seemed to be around the age of ten, "Connor" he didn't stick around for much longer, instead he went around the table and picked the familiar girl from her bench "Connor stop it! I'll tell Lisa" she warned, both woman observed the argument wondering whether to talk "they're brother and sister" another boy with glasses leaned over to inform.

"They argue all the time!" they giggled at his cute attitude, "really? I have a little sister, we used to argue a lot too" Brittany returned.

"I have a baby sister..." the sadness filled his face heart breakingly fast, "she's not here though" and with that the geeky little boy scampered off leaving the two women with a mist in their eyes and a lump in their throats.

After half an hours baby talk they inched back into the house in search of the other children, "Carly you now owe me five bucks!" they followed the screeching into the kitchen where three boys and two girls stood laughing.

"Hi" Brittany's tone was cheerful, "hey" the kids must have been around twelve and thirteen "are you guys the visiting ladies?" one of the boys asked, "Mmhmm we came to say hello" Santana informed, "yeah well all the babies are out back..." the snarky comment was understandable considering Caroline warned them on the way in, "ignore him I'm Carly!" a very bubbly black haired girl held her hand out to be shook, "Santana and that's my wife Brittany" the latina looked up to the rest of the children expectantly "Charlie" one of the blonde boys nodded.

"Addison, that's Riley and Marvin" she pointed to the other two boys who were practically snarling, "...what are you guys doing?" the blonde stepped forward and looked over the counter full of open bottles and half filled cups, "playing bets, we mix really gross drinks together and whoever drinks it wins" Carly told with a simple shrug.

"Can I play?!" none of them where expecting that, "sure" the child giggled taking Brittany's hand and leading her to a stool nearest the kitchen island.

After an hours drinking things such as lemonade and coffee or milk and orange juice the tweens finally warmed up and crowded around the woman, "ok last one, if you drink this apple juice and coke you win" being Brittany she'd drank most of the grossness they'd placed in front of her. She grumbled swirling the mixture in it's neon pink plastic cup, "sorry kids I'm out this is just too far" she grumbled placing it back on the counter.

There was a chorus of disappointed sighs and as if on cue Caroline entered the kitchen "hey are you guys being good to our guests?" she completely ignored the large mess and smiled to the women, "they're being great" the latina answered. They said goodbye to their new friends before following the jolly woman back to her office near the front door "so I've got a few forms out for you to fill in, I won't keep you too long it looked like you guys where having fun" Brittany nodded almost feeling sick at the liquids bubbling in her stomach.

Once all the papers where filled they sat back in their one woman chairs "you ok?" Santana smiled noticing her fidget.

"Fine, those lil devils may have poisoned me though" the latina began to giggle just as Caroline entered the room again, she retrieved a folder from the cabinet and came over to the table "ok so this is perfect, I've set up-"

"Yell-ow?!" a loud voice projected from the hall where the door slammed, Caroline popped her head around the door "little late aren't you sweetie?"

"I know I'm sorry..." both women became curios and stood to inch closer to the door "...Jolie was crying over-something so me being the great friend I am waited till she stopped" it was definitely a girl, she sounded very sarcastic and Santana like, they stepped fully into the hall behind the plump blonde to see the back of the girl who was shuffling through papers on the sticker covered table. She was quite tall and slim, her dark brown her fell below the colourful Waikiki embellished rucksack that sat firmly on her back, underneath she wore black leggings and a tight black vest top with a light blue unbuttoned denim shirt over.

"So Yeah I'm sor-" she turned swiftly to see the three women staring at her, her face was even more beautiful than they imagined, she was fairly tanned with pink glossed lips and sweet hazel eyes, her thick black eye lashes curled longly and her cheeks where almost blushed. "Uhh hi" she waved slightly and smiled, "honey this is Santana and Brittany, they've come to say hello" Caroline informed.

"I-I err I'm Kurtley, Kurtley Grace Lawler... I know my name sucks so everyone calls me Lee" she giggled nervously, Caroline noticed the friendly glint in their eyes and politely excused herself back into her office.

"I like your name, one of my best friends called Kurt! how old are you?" Brittany asked, this girl seemed different to the other children.

"I'm guessing Kurt's a boy... my point exactly..." they giggled before letting her continue, "I'm fifteen, sixteen in April" the two older women nodded, in a way they desperately wanted the conversation to continue so she wouldn't leave.

As if on Cue the older blonde came back into the hallway after noticing them hit it off, so doing her job she decided to help the conversation along a little "why don't you take Santana and Brittany up to your room and show them your things?" the teenager nodded graciously before following up the grande staircase.

"Excuse the mess by the way, it's not too bad but the little kids always get in and move my stuff" she warned going up the stairs, after the second staircase and a few paces down the hall they finally came to her room. The door was painted a pastel green and had 'Kurtley' in pink wooden letters across the top, she pushed it open and went straight in, the room was fairly large and was painted lilac. Her bed was situated nearest the window and the walls where covered in posters and photos "nice room" Brittany nodded watching her slump her bag onto the bed.

"It's ok" she smiled, Santana being quite made her wife interfere "do you remember your room in high school San?" the latina's head shot up and she smiled thanking her.

"Uhh yah it was pink with white furniture, I had many music posters like yours actually" Kurtley grinned taking it all in, "are you in high school?" she added.

"Umm... no, I get anxiety so I'm home schooled, however I'm always at my best friend Jolies house. I've known her since I was four" she informed sitting down, she felt almost guilty for asking, obviously every kids in this place had their problems, some where abandoned, some had disabilities, but to them it didn't matter, every one of them was beautiful and perfect, they'd probably adopt them all if they could.

They sat talking about random topics for the next thirty minutes till another unfamiliar teen barged in "hello" he greeted sweetly, "hey Teo" Kurtley returned.

"This is Santana and Brittany" she pointed each woman out.

"Cool, I'm Teo well Theodore but no one calls me that" he smiled, he looked slightly older than Kurtley with blonde hair and blue eyes, "ok... well I'm gonna go see Marvin" and with that he left.

"He's eighteen, Marvin's his little brother"

"How many kids are here in all?"

"Well it's complicated, many of the kids here have a sibling also, the top floor is for the oldest and the bottom for the youngest. So in all theres around twenty five of us, but only five are over the age of thirteen, about seven are six to thirteen and the rest are little kids" the two older women nodded as she spoke.

"Do you like it here?" the teenager thought for a moment.

"...Yeah, it's better than a lot of places I've been before. At least when your here they treat you like your age and like you're family- you don't need to speak to me you know?" their heads snapped up from her words "-nearly everybody comes in here and wastes time, they hang out with the older kids and give them false hope and before you know it their signing papers to adopt the latest baby like something they've bought out of a store" they'd actually been waiting for her bitter side to come out... they all had one.

"Oh no that's n-"

"We won't do that, I promise" the girl saw something she'd never really saw before. Santana looked her directly in the eyes and smiled warmly... maybe even lovingly.

"... ok" she nodded, "so who are you adopting?" they chuckled at her bluntness "well it's only our first visit so no one yet"

"Lee... Leeeeeee!" Kurtley grinned before standing up to gently open the door, "as I was saying before, the little kids invade" a little girl no older than two sat giggling to herself behind the door, "hiya Piper" she greeted in a childish voice picking her up to put on her hip.

"Where's Lisa? huh? did you come up here all on your own?" the little girl nodded proudly as if it was a game making the two women giggle, Santana surprisingly stepped forward and used the side of her index finger to stroke the toddlers cheek "you're a pretty girl Piper" she cooed. They soon decided to return the baby to her correct place and go downstairs, they instantly noticed a flustered looking red head pacing "I was looking for you missy" she took the baby from Kurtley and thanked her.

"Lee come play in the den!" a little boy from earlier in the day called from the glass doors, the teenager shrugged before turning to the two women "you guys coming?"

They walked towards the back of the large field where many children had gathered "so what is it?" Brittany asked curios, "the home has lots of sponsors and last year they raised money to build us a tree top den" she explained as they got closer.

It was amazing. The first thing they saw was a large cut out circle of trees, a small wooden house perched across a few with bridges going to others which were attached to ladders, the sounds of child like giggles filled the air before a sea of youngsters descended from behind tree and ladders. Their cuteness was breath taking, many were dressed in ballerina tutu's or pirate outfits carrying around foam swords or fairy wands, each tree was dedicated to something different, "what's with the trees?" Brittany asked clambering through the sticks.

"We all have one even the workers, as you could probably tell that, that one over there..." she pointed to a very girly decorated tree with ribbons and glitter "...  
is Carly's" they nodded in amusement while observing the others "Britt?!" they looked up to see Abigail swinging her legs from a bridge "hey!" she called back grabbing her wifes hand...

"Can we take them all?" she whispered in her ear "... I wish"

After a marathon game of hide and seek Caroline entered the den "come on guys, let's eat" she pointed back to the house and watched them all run past "-you two having fun?" once they were finally alone and all the kids had left she asked.

"Yes lots they're all so great" Brittany smirked linking arms with her wife as they walked across the field at a slow pace.

"Umm... Kurtley?" Santana finally coughed up feeling awkward "I saw you hit it off with her... that's rare, she doesn't usually speak to just anyone" they almost felt a sense of pride and accomplishment at her words, "she's an amazing girl" the latina complimented.

"Are you considering taking it further?"

They shared a look before talking "well I think we need to come visit a few more times but maybe" Brittany announced, "that's really great" the plump blonde replied almost choked, "-I've known Lee since she was nine years old, she really does deserve someone like you guys" she unexpectedly hugged the duo before dancing back into the house allowing Brittany to let out an excited squeal.

"Ok guys we gotta get going" they all sighed and awed at Brittany's announcement, considering they'd only spent the day there they'd already made a name for themselves "... will you come back?" a little blonde boy whimpered between the crowd, both women knew for a fact that even if they decided against adopting that all the children where parts of their lives now "off course! you guys are so much fun!" Santana had definitely learnt her way with kids throughout the day.

"One more thing?" their little heads popped up at the blondes sentence "we want hugs of each and every one of you" it was the most amazing sight, every childs face lit up as if christmas came in a matter of seconds if anything it was heart braking to watch. After hugging nearly everyone in the building Kurtley walked them to the door "... are you really gonna come back?"

"Really. I had so much fun today" Brittany held her arms out for the girl to walk into and surprisingly she did.

Kurtley didn't need to be asked twice and as soon as the latino replicated her wifes stance the teenager flew into her arms "ok so I'll see you soon?" she held the side of the door and waved as the married couple walked down the path. The teenager had never felt such an attachment, she wanted them to be their with her... maybe things where turning around for good this time.

They had an apartment. Living in New York it was perfect, it had three large bedrooms and a joint main room, the kitchen was fairly large and included an island, it sometimes felt too big for just the two of them.

"Ok so today was way too perfect" Brittany said simply plopping onto the couch, "-seriously though we should consider taking them all" all's Santana did was giggle as she removed her shoes by the door.

"Honey I think we'd need a bigger apartment" she slumped beside her and rested her head on the blonde's stomach, "-and some ear plugs... and a lot more money"

"Ok you've proved your point"

"...I hated how reserved some where, like we were gonna hurt them"

"Well... they've already been hurt before, just look at Kurtley for example, Caroline told me she'd gone through the adoption process many times but was always let down in the end" it broke their hearts to think how someone could hurt such a sweet girl, or any of the kids for that matter.

"I love her..." Santana snuggled her face further into her wife's side, "I love them all... you're changing me Britt, maybe we should take them all?"

Brittany stroked the top of her raven locks and closed her eyes, she wasn't sure how long she'd sat like that for put the phone starting ringing way too loudly for her liking, her eyes shot open to see it was going dark and Santana was in a comatose state still spread across her lap. She skillfully got up without waking her and made it to the phone just in time...

"Hello?" her voice heavy with sleep.

"Did I wake you? it's only eight" she recognised the husky voice as Quinn's.

"Yah, long day"

"Sooo?... how'd it go?" her excited voice woke her up even more.

"Honestly... amazing" she slouched onto the back of the couch and carried on "...they were all so perfect"

"Anyone in particular?" she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell her but she was just so happy she needed to tell someone.

"Maybe"

"Maybe? who?"

"You'll have to wait like everyone else... good-bye Quinn" she smirked putting her finger close to the button, she heard many squeals and begs off the blonde but completely ignored her.

"Sanny?" she kneeled beside the sleeping latina and gently shook her arm "San come on you sleep like a brick" her eyes snapped open "offensive!" she exclaimed tiredly sitting up "-who's on the phone?"

"Quinn, curiosity getting the better of her so I just put the phone down"

"You're becoming way too much like me... I'm so proud" Brittany giggled before scooting her over so she could sit. "I like the way she's so nosy, she cares" Santana thought about her wife's words.

"Yah but it's annoying!"

"And if nobody ever called would you be happy?"

"... how are you so smart?"

"Well I am a member of mensa" both women giggled like teenagers before collapsing back into each others bodies, "why am I so tired?" the blonde sighed stroking the Latinas raven locks.

"Today was like one giant work out? we climbed the stairs a trillion times, ran around playing games and in your case drank vomit in a cup" she cringed at the last part before patting Brittany's stomach, "I'm surprised you haven't puked already"

"Oh believe me I felt like it, however I doubt the kids would have liked us as much if they saw me up chucking in their den"

"Off course they would have liked you, you're fun aunt Britt remember?"

"Sanny Krista's five and Luca's three, it really isn't hard to be 'fun aunt Britt' give them a bowl full of ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and they treat you like a queen"

"So that's your trick huh? anyway that doesn't matter... do I come across as cold?" the blonde pulled her wife closer onto her lap for comfort.

"No why would you think that?"

"Because... they all instantly loved you and it took a while for me?"

"Babe you know I have the mental age of a five-year old, they're my kind" she always found a way to make her giggle, the latina snuggled her head into the crook of her wife's neck before sighing heavily, "-besides you're way better with the teens, I must come off as such a man-child to them"

"Britt you're not a man..."

"I know but woman-child doesn't sound the same" Santana just about found the strength to laugh one more time before burying her head into her shoulder and allowing herself to drift off into a deep slumber upon the blondes knee.

* * *

"Hi"

"Hi"

They lay in bed staring into each others eyes thinking the exact same thing... "you're so beautiful"

"Britt you say that every morning and I look awful"

"Don't be so modest, you're gorgeous"

"You know how to make me swoon Ms Pierce"

"Ahem that's Mrs Lopez-Pierce, thank you very much" their heated debate soon turned into heated making out as always... but quite unsurprisingly the phone began vibrating "fuck you Quinnegan" Santana grumbled before even saying hello.

"Good morning to you too! anyways lunch today?"

"If you leave me to have sex with my wife, the rest of the day is yours"

"Ok first eww, and second I'll see you at twelve" she always gave off a false sense of cuteness where ever she went, "yah ok good-bye"

"... why are we even friends with her?"

"San we've known her for most of our lives"

"And? let's just ignore her for a while and she'll soon get the message" without another word Brittany pounced on her hoping to remove her early morning bitterness.

"Good morning, good morning, to you and you and you!" Kurt's voice could be heard a mile off from the parking lot.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you" Santana hissed, "be nice San" Brittany voluntarily grabbed her hand and carried on into the restraunt, eyeing the latina every now and then. After many false greetings with: preggo, man-child, lumps the clown, Diane warren, porcelain and gay Clark Kent (Santana's words not Brittany's) they were finally seated and the center of attention...

"So how was is?!" Quinn was on some sort of buzz like always, "...are you bipolar?" Brittany quickly jumped in to disguise her wifes comment.

"Good! we met so many awesome kids" she informed glaring ever so slightly at the smug smiling latina.

"What were they like? how old? names?"

"Before you even ask Kurtey..." she smiled genuinely remembering the teenager but soon snapped out of it "there was no random burst into the Annie repertoire so don't be disappointed" there were a few giggles but the gay didn't look too amused.

"Who stole your rainbow little miss?" he knew how much she hated gay clichés.

"Fuck you Hummel"

"Burn it bitch!" the whole group sat trying to suppress laughter at their all but too familiar arguing, "anyways back to yesterday..."

"We met a teenager called Kurtley and she's sooo amazing!" Brittany squealed unable to hold it any longer.

"Ha it's a sign, I'm awesome!" Kurt grinned.

"... or a girl"

"Kurtley? that's a bit odd" Rachel butted in getting a snotty side glance of her brother-in-law.

"Well her full names Kurtley Grace Lawler and she goes by Lee"

"Teenager? you're brave"

"For your information Ex-fetus face, she's fifteen and she's great"

"Naww Sanny has a heart"

"I punch hard Pucklo"

"What is up with you today?" Quinn finally asked noticing the attitude, "-we know your bad but not this bad"

"Nothing is 'up' with me today... just tired"

"Did you use your years worth of niceness on the kids?" Blaine Anderson bit back.

"I'm officially proud of you Warbler, at least I'm now sure you actually have balls"

"Santana?!" Brittany stopped a smile from engulfing her lips, "-seriously chill a little"

An eary silence filled the table "... so guess who's auditioning for Eponine?" Rachel smiled looking to start another conversation... about her.

"...Tv's blossom?" with that the whole table erupted into a round of laughter, Brittany attempted to tell her off once more but she couldn't help smile. Yes Santana had an attitude, and yes she was a bitch to pretty much everyone, but she wouldn't change her for the world.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We should buy a house"

"Where's this coming from?"

It was later in the afternoon, Santana sat dressed in sweats and reading glasses at the dining table with her laptop while Brittany attempted to fix the broken cabinet nearby, "We're getting old, we can't live in an apartment for the rest of our lives. I want to be able to say I lived in a house before I die" the latina always came up with random, spontaneous things, but this...

"I like our apartment, it's big and homey" Brittany's mind wandered into lala land as she thought, "-however keep it in mind for future reference... you know when we're adopting five hundred kids"

"Dream on honey" she nodded going back to typing.

"...we need to talk about yesterday" it was rare to hear Brittany's voice in a serious tone.

"I know but... just-"

"San? this is important" the blonde stumbled from the floor and sat opposite her in the wooden dining chair. "So. What are we doing?" Santana chuckled humorless at her question, "your guess is good as mine, Britt"

"This is important you know? it's our future"

"I know, I know it's just so- difficult. How can we go back in there and say I want 'you' out of all of them, as if we're buying them from a store." every word made sense yet it didn't.

"It's just the way the cookie crumbles" Santana couldn't help but half smirk at her child like quote, "maybe we should just go back for the day again... talk some more" the blonde nodded understandingly before walking around the table and perched herself on her wifes lap, "I love you" she wrapped her arms around her neck and placed a loving kiss on the tips of her lips, "love you too".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, firstly (cue awing*) I'm so happy to see all the follows/favourites and reviews I got and I highly appreciate each and every one of them, so thank you so much!**

**Ok so in other stories I've wrote the first chapters had a great response then it's gone down hill from there, and considering how much I personally love writing this story I really hope that doesn't happen with this one.**

**I'm not gonna be a lame ass and hold updates for reviews (no offense), however I loves feed back, and appreciate each of them - they keep me going... so drop a line or two and tell me what you think?**

**One more thing - tinygleek, love what you said and the idea itself, I was already thinking something along the lines of that so wait and see! XD**

**have a nice week and again THANK YOU! :) ... (also all my Spanish info comes from translate so don't hate me if it's wrong) **

* * *

"Britt?"

"Yah?"

"Is it really a good idea to take a box of sugar coated cup cakes to a kids home?" Santana looked down at the large white bakery box she was juggling along with her purse and mobile.

"You said you want them to like you more?" she joked with a smug smile.

"Yes well the kids might like us but after candy rush over load, Lisa and Caroline ain't gonna be too fond" before they knew it they'd reached the front door and stood oblivious, "-oh fuck"

"Language" Brittany warned watching a rush of nerves enter her wifes head, "-you'll be fine, remember cup-cake-bri-bery"

"We're horrible people" Brittany giggled at her dramatics, she removed one arm from supporting the second cake box and tapped the big knocker on the large wooden door. They found it quite amusing listening to the sounds of the children from a meter away; it started with an excited scream 'they're here!' from a high pitched voice, then the pitter patter of tiny feet running around to collect themselves.

"Hey!" the door opener was soon recognised as Kurtley except she looked different, her long brown locks had been scraped into a messy braid to the right of her head and she wore a dark floral dress with sandals.

"Why hello there Miss, we seem to have found a couple boxes of rainbow sprinkle cup cakes and thought some awesomely awesome tikes might want them?" they heard many excited squeals from behind the door at Brittany's joking. Kurtley opened the door further enough to catch a glimpse of the scurrying midget's as well as fit through the door "-so yah... do you think Caroline will kill us?" the teenager giggled taking the boxes of her and guiding her to the kitchen.

"Nope, the younger kids are allowed treats every now and then"

"Where are they?"

"Caroline's business calling in her office and Lisa's getting the babies ready" she informed before following into the main room where the rest of the kids waited.  
"You came back!" the same baby blonde squealed from across the room, before they knew he he jumped into Brittany's arms and wrapped his around her neck, "off course we came back, we've been so excited for the past two weeks!" she looked over to her wife who was currently in the same stance with two young ladies in her arms and smiled.

"Santana, Brittany" Caroline entered the room followed by a ray of sunshine as always, she went straight in their direction and pulled them both into a hug, "it's so good to see you guys, it's all this lot's talked about since Wednesday" there was a chorus of embarrassed giggles as well as some blushed faces. It wasn't long before everyone had found their place; Brittany sat in a sea of under eight's, colouring princess pictures and painting with her fingers, Santana helped a bunch of teens make lunch as well as construct a nauseating drink for the sake of her wife and the amusement of herself.

"Brittany, Tana wants you" Carly giggled devilishly as she hung out of the glass door, "in the kitchen" the blonde raised her eye brows before emerging from the back yard with a hint of dread. Her wife's smirk said it all "no! no, n'uh, never" the group stood laughing hysterically as the latina tried to convince her to drink the mixture.

"Ok, ok, if you drink this..."

"You can make an even worse one for her!"

"Hey!" Santana shot around to see Marvin standing proudly, "you did not just say that?" she smirked joking offense, before she could even take it back Brittany jumped in, "Deal!"

An hour later Santana stood trying to keep her food down while the blonde stood smiling proudly, "I win"

"how d'you win?"

"I have more voters!"

"N'uh... hands up for Britt, hands down for me" each child had their own opinion and after a moment they looked around the kitchen, "HA! I win" Santana began jumping up and down with a sense of achievement "-I win, I win, I win!" she sang dancing through the crowd of laughing tweens. "-Ok well I need some fresh air" Santana announced with a tinge of green to her tanned skin, she left behind the group and emerged from the glass doors.

"Sanana" she looked down to see Piper happily trying to pull herself up off the floor, she leaned down beside her and met her eyes "you're doing a good job there baby girl, gonna be walking in no time" she replicated the stroking of her cheek before standing back up. "Uppy!" the little girl exclaimed holding her arms up, her voice was so innocent and cute that she instantly leaned down to pick her up "you know, you're gonna be a lil heart breaker" she nudged her soft cheek with the tip of her nose and allowed the baby to wrap her arms around her neck...

"Santana?!" she looked around the large field to see a familiar teen at the bottom so she went after her with the toddler still in her arms, "you ok?" she asked getting closer.

"Fine, want to come see my tree?" Caroline had previously warned of Kurtley's life and how complicated things where. Kurtley's parents died when she was six in a car accident, she was there but being in the back seat she suffered only minor injuries. She had no immediate family considering her father had grew up with his elderly grand mother and her mother's parents had died and the only sibling between them was her mother's half sister but they never kept in touch. Throughout her life she had been passed from place to place and had never experienced stability until she'd moved here at the age of ten, she suffered from severe anxiety like most of the kids and personality wise never got close to anyone unless she really liked them, so it was a privilege when she offered to share personal information.

"Yah I'd love to" she moved Piper to her hip and clambered through the leaves and sticks to get towards the den, she felt a tug at her throat getting closer to the tree, the first thing she noticed was all the pictures: her parents, herself and her friends. Other things included places she wanted to visit and laminated play bills, and scripts.

"This is pretty cool" she tried to disguise her sadness by attempting to talk teenager.

"I add stuff to it all the time..." she reached out to knock a crooked picture, Santana's eyes strained to catch a proper glimpse, it was a toddler Kurtley with two very similar looking adults.

"...Th-that's my mom and dad" Santana just stared at the picture trying to regain function.

"Y-you look like your mom"

"Everyone said that" the moment was quickly becoming tear filled, "-I'm sorry" she choked back turning around to wipe her face. All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms around her from the back "it's ok" the latina whispered, it felt weird being comforted, usually on a bad day she'd come and sit at the back of the garden in the trees all alone.

Fortunately it was only a matter of minutes before Piper let out an excited squeal, "oh baby girl you're killing my ears" Santana joked giggling.

"She's called Piper for a reason... Want to come see her tree, even she has one" Santana didn't know anything about the baby yet she was curios. Kurtley recapped the small one and a half years the baby had lived for; Piper was taken off her teenage parents at four months old, by then she wasn't classed as a new born so adoption was much harder.

"It's rare we have a baby for so long around here, usually they come in and are gone by the time they're one" the teen informed.

"How could you not want this face? huh?" she pinched the giggling girls cheek, and shown her three little teeth "-oh my god cuteness over load"

"...You're different?"

"what d'ya mean?"

The teenager raised her eye brows and observed her face "I don't know... you're just different from two weeks ago" she was right. Santana had made it her two week mission to soften up permanently, she accomplished many tasks proving her strength: she went to a broadway show with Rachel and Kurt and even smiled every now, also kept to her vow of complimenting both of them at least once an hour (she promised never to do it again), she went shopping with Quinn and Blaine and kept the promise of picking out bow ties and baby doll dresses without offending either, and lastly she gave in to being in a band with Puck and Finn for one whole day (the one the group had found most amusing) which included 'kiss' style make up and home videos that will be held to her name forever more.

"Well I'll take it as a good thing" she wrapped her free arm around her neck and guided her back towards the house with a face wide grin.

There next few hours where filled with crafts table, jungle gyms and song singing, by promise they where now setting up one giant game of football in an attempt to run all the sugar out of the little ones. The older teens where seperated equally into two groups and the younger ones where chosen from there with the team captains obviously being Brittany and Santana, the babies along with Lisa and Caroline sat on the side cheering each child along as they ran from one end to the other.

After two hours Brittany's team where crowned winners and were not afraid to brag.

"Losssssers!" they chanted pulling tongues.

"Well it's fair, I won the drinks contest and Britt won football... I suck at football" everyone giggled before giving her a sympathetic pat on the back, "-you weren't that bad Tana" Abigail smiled, Santana reached down to pick the four year old up and place on her hip.

"Bed time youngsters!" Caroline shouted standing up off the grass, there where many annoyed sighed and 'I don't wanna's' but they finally gave in "... will you guys stick around for a little bit longer?" the brown braided girl whispered in the Latinas ear "...off course" she whispered back before sharing a cheeky smile.

Who knew putting a group of under twelves to bed could be so much fun? Santana currently sat on the floor in the middle of the little girls room while Brittany attended to the boys along with Teo.

"I had a fun day" a sleepy blonde grinned swaying into sleep.

"I did too" she looked around the room to see each girl with their heads attached to their pillow "shall I sing you a lullaby? my Mami would sing this to me when I was a little girl" each girl nodded vigorously looking almost excited at the gesture. Santana crawled over the bottom of Abigail's bed and leaned against the wooden frame...

_"buenas noches a mi beb_

_buenas noches hasta ma ana_

_buenas noches a mi beb_

_Te amar por siempre_

_ve que el d a de ma ana a mi beb_

_nos vemos en la ma ana_

_ve que el d a de ma ana a mi beb_

_Te amar por siempre"_

Unknown to her Brittany stood behind the door in awe, by the end each girls eyes had drooped closed and their breathing evened out "...Vuelvo, prometo" she whispered before getting up to leave the room.

"What are you doing?" the latina asked curios, Brittany stood looking smug with her arms folded across her chest. Instead of answering she just smiled before taking her wifes hand in hers and guiding her down the stairs back to the main room of teens.

"Santana, Brittany may I speak with you a minute" half way through the movie, Caroline popped her head around the door, the married couple cautiously got up from the couch and followed her into her office with no clue to what she could want. The halls where completely dark except from a ray of light that escaped the office "So I wanted to ask you about today? any new thoughts?" Caroline had emerged into full on shrink/social worker mode.

"Uhh well we haven't really had a chance to talk about it" Santana stuttered.

"Completely understandable, however I'd like to progress in the actual process as soon as possible" both women awkwardly fidgeted "... may we have a minute alone?" Brittany smiled trying to be helpful, Caroline left the room shortly after.

"Ok so... this is big" Santana shuddered as if only realising it now.

"Off course it's big, we're changing our lives and theirs"

"... Britt?"

"Yah?"

"... I think we should adopt Kurtley"

Brittany felt floods of emotions run through her veins at her wife's words, in a way she was completely relieved and over joyed at the prospect of gaining a daughter.  
But every positive comes with negatives, right? she was scared, scared for herself, scared for her family and scared for Kurtley.

"... me too." her head tilted upwards to see Santana with a smile pressed to her lips.

"...Britt?"

"Yah?"

"We're getting a daughter" it was as if time was running in slow motion as the new world sunk in, "-do you think she'll want to?"

"Yes. She's an amazing little girl all's she needs is a proper family to come out of her nut shell" her tone humouress and sweet, "oh god she's gonna become so weird with us guys as her family" Brittany began laughing at her realisation.

"I prefer the word kooky" she winked, the next few months where going to be crazy; tears, tantrums and hectic atmospheres but they couldn't wait.

After a few more minutes Caroline politely re-introduced herself to the office and got comfortable opposite thm behind her desk, "So? any thoughts? you know nothing has to be definate yet and I probably come of as nosy but as a social worker it's my job to make sure these kids are having the best life they can" she smiled, Caroline was one of those ridiculously happy people, but she was perfect for her career.

"No it's ok we understand" Santana giggled, "-however we've talked a bit, obviously we'll need to talk some more but... Kurtley"

"R-Really? oh my- this is wonderful" change that from overly happy to over emotional. The plump blonde gasped every now and then and her eyes sprung tears "-I'm sorry..." she giggled "...I've known that little girl since she was nine. You guys are perfect" the married couples hands had slowly found each others and they sat contempt.

Before the night ended they decided on what was next. They planned to visit in two weeks and only then would they take the next step and actually tell the teenagers herself what's going on, the next two weeks would be filled with deep conversations and planning but they couldn't be more excited.

"Ok kids, Santana and Brittany are leaving" Caroline called through the room of teens who had their eyes glued to the TV screen before them.

"Have you been crying?"

"No... allergies"

"It's nearly October"

"And it's nearly your bed time" they all instantly shut up after her words, they said their good byes leaving Kurtley till last, "come to the door" Brittany whispered as they hugged. Once in the quite hallway they stood apart "thanks... another great day, and not just me... everyone"

Santana lifted her arms out and voluntarily pulled the girl close "the pleasures all ours" she mumbled into her brown locks.

"This might sound silly and all... but you are gonna come back aren't you?"

"That's not silly at all. Off course we'll come back, two weeks like last time"

"I-I'll miss you" Brittany stood a metre away swooning over her wife and future daughter.

"We'll miss you too... lot's"

* * *

"Sannnnnn?"

"Yahhhhhhh?"

"Quinnyay wants us to go on a girls day with her, Rach and Kurt?"

"Firstly Kurt? actually don't answer that. And Second Quinnyay?"

Santana walked into the main room with an incredulous smirk plastered across her face "-oh I have many more: Quinnegan, Quinnee, Quinnva..."

"Umm ok... do we have to?"

"Yes we do unless you want to hang out with Blaine, Puck and Finn?" after the 'kiss' incident there wasn't a chance.

"No! no way, I would much rather spend the day with blondey, big mouth and it"

"Thought so"

Since high school things had changed, Santana went through college with Rachel and Kurt which turned out reasonably ok, and she re-connected with Brittany at the age of twenty three. She never lost touch with Quinn who to this day denies a love interest for Puckermaan though everyone secretly knows the truth, the latina attempted to loose touch with frankenteen but considering she had a deniable forever more friendship with Rupaul she realised such thing would be impossible. Kurt and Blaine got back together during college and hadn't left each others sides since, the rest of the new directions alumni was either lost in the process or rarely seen but she didn't mind. She had her family right where she wanted them.

Their relationship was highly complicated for the first few years, during junior and senior year of college there had been many attempts to reunite which usually ended in one night hookups or a one off round of making out. But finally on her twenty third birthday they mutually proposed and got married at the tender age of twenty five, life was good as Brittany did her dance thing and her wife tagged along. Once settled in their New York apartment the topic of kids came up... and that leads them to the present day.

They currently sat in the lobby of a local spa debating over each type of therapy, "ooh what about swedish massage?" Kurt was in complete awe over everything on the list.

"Don't those things hurt?" the petite brunette replied.

"Yah but it's worth it..." each person shook their head "...wimps" he grumbled.

"Why don't you get acupuncture?!" Brittany was next to express her 'great' idea.

"I'd rather stick needles in my face... oh wait a minutes acupuncture is sticking needles in my face!"

"Meant to be good for stress San"

"What are you saying Q?"

"You just seem so tense"

"I'm not tense!" after the words came roaring out of her mouth she realised she was right, "-oh fuck" she whimpered lowering her shoulders, Brittany smiled sympathetically before taking her hands in her own "how about a couples massage?"

Bad idea. Santana hated the whole thing, if it wasn't the gross smelling oils or the constant whining coming from Kurt's mouth it was the searing pain from the stubby masoose behind the counter. "Bitch" she gritted through her teeth leaving the spa with her arm around her wifes, "-can we go home now?"

"No! I wanna hear about Saturday" Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's despair.

"Can't Britt just tell you over the phone" the blonde gave her a 'don't palm her off on me!' look.

"Nope" Santana mockingly pulled faces behind the blondes back till Rachel snapped her name, "you know what Berry?"

"Ok A it's gonna be Hudson in a few months so switch and B what?"

"I never thought of that? Hudson doesn't sound the same you will always be my Berry..." she sent a million watt grin in her direction as she snarled, "-oh and you're a snitch"

"Thanks" she smiled sarcastically, their relationship never failed to surprise anyone, one minute they hated each other and the next they pretended to hate each other. The car ride was cramped, Santana couldn't have felt worse considering she hated most of the people in the vehicle, Quinn drove while Rachel sat in the passenger seat, so the back was left to the three gays with Brittany in the middle so Santana couldn't possibly kill Kurt.

"So how was it?" Kurt asked leaning his head against the window trying to stay awake.

"It was good"

"Did you talk to Kurtley?"

"Yeah she told us a bit about her parents which is a good sign I suppose"

"So are you definitely adopting her?"

They shared a look before answering "... yes we think so"

"That's so sweet, a lil teenager to add to our weird a family" Kurt cooed.

"So when are you guys gonna start popping tikes? not so relevant to the two gay couples like"

"I'm not even married yet Santana?!"

"Oh don't act all innocent Berry, you've been doing it for the past billion years with the potato sack"

"Oh geez thanks San... pick on someone else for a change" she shooed her away by pretending to check her mobile.

"Uhh ok... Q"

"Oh god"

"When are you gonna express your underlying love for man child and have a Beth two point O"

"Beth two point O? really? and what underlying love?" the whole car suddenly erupted into cheers and laughter as Quinn attempted to send a round og glares while still keeping her eyes on the road.

"My point exactly"

"Come on Quinn we're not stupid" Kurt joked.

"Didn't say you where! what I did say was what underlying love?!" everyone went quite as scary Quinn came out, after a few moments silence Santana's mumbles got louder...

"Are you singing secret lover?!" Quinn screeched making everyone jump. Through all the hysterical laughter Santana nodded proudly, she knew exactly what buttons to push to get where she wanted.

The whole two hours at the restraunt Quinn sat with a face like thunder at the top of the table letting out a sigh every now and then... "you know I love you Q?"  
Santana uncharacteristically pulled her of the chair to sit on the bench to the right of her, "-and you like me too?... _you know you love me, you know you care"_  
Quinn instantly shoved her away and sat back in her original spot while everyone giggled, _"-you shout whenever and I'll be there"_

"Are you singing Justin Beiber?" Rachel raised her eyebrows only just realising.

_"You are my love, you are my heart"_

"Jealous" Brittany coughed from behind making even Quinn want to laugh.

_"And we will never, ever-"_

"Ok you win, please shut up" Quinn smiled genuinely, "voilà folks" Santana bowed modestly from her seat.

* * *

"I'm bored"

"Go do something"

"I don't wanna"

"What shall I do?"

"We should get a puppy?"

"No"

"Why?"

"No"

"That doesn't even make sense?!"

"...No"

Brittany's childish side was slowly returning the older she got, once her phone began to vibrate she excitedly leapt across the room nearly smashing a vase along the way.

"Hello?!"

"Uhh hi you sound happy" the voice was recognised as Rachel's which didn't particularly go down well with the blonde.

"I was" she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm which Rachel just dismayed, "-So?"

"So the wedding..." after the word wedding Brittany drowned her out, "... you know what Ray I-think-the k-kitchen is... on fire?" she was always a bad liar,  
"gotta go!" she added all to quick to be understood before slamming the phone down.

"The kitchens on fire?"

"Well I was gonna say house but we live in an apartment"

"So you went with kitchen?"

"I know I'm a shit liar, remember Quinn's birthday"

Before she finished the sentence the Latina was already giggling "oh yes the 'a bird swooped down and stole the gift bag out of my hands' excuse? you couldn't have just told her we left it at home?"

"Well it worked"

"Yah because by the time we got there she was already tipsy in Puck's attempt to hook up with her... now that was the perfect recipe to create a Beth two point O"

"Didn't Rachel-like kidnap her?"

"Mmhmm Finn took a way too drunk Puck while Rach took care of preggo"

"...poor Kurtley, she's joining the gang of freaks"

"Mehh we have fun"

"Yes when it includes alcohol or antidepressants" Brittany had always loved her sense of humour.

"Ok you win poor Kurtley" she giggled to herself, "hey I was thinking..."

"Yah?"

"H-how... would you. Err a baby?"

"A baby?"

"A baby. Would you ever want a baby?" it felt weird it coming from Santana's mouth considering Brittany was always the one who wanted kids.

"Yes... why?"

"It's nothing. Just being with Piper all day Saturday made me realise how good it would be to have our own one day" Brittany's heart melted at her attempt, "-San as I said before when we have our five hundred kids with our big house and wott not, we'll have a baby"

Santana smiled warmly before quickly jumping off topic in an attempt to avoid awkward sappiness...

"Quick question: next baby, Quinn or Rachel?"

"...ooh that's hard, in a way I should think Quinn but only because Puck's had a scheming plan to get hold of her since high school but then I think since Finn and Rachel are getting married it'll probably be them"

"Imagine a finchel baby? a really tall, really loud, really annoying child?"

"No I think it would be cute, Rachel's brown curls and Finn's smirk" Santana sent a disgusted glance to her wife before laughing "his half smirk actually scares me...  
he looks like a creep?!"

"You're so mean" she returned playfully.

"I am aren't I"

"Don't be proud, you'll scare poor Kurtley"

"Hey! I will never, ever, never be mean to my daughter or wife... ever" Brittany grinned before slouching beside her and leaning her head against her shoulder.

"... I know"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating is so long, I've had so much going on in the past month; family parties, work oh and I'm officially a year older (happy birthday to me). Now that a lot of that's calmed down I should be able to get back on track with my updating, so yeah I'm sorry :)**

**This chapter doesn't have as many people like: Finn, Rachel, Quinn etc. but the next one will, I promise.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review, I love feed back.**

**Thanks to all those who already have! =)**

* * *

"Britt honey what are you doing?"

Her wife bluntly ignored her and continued to stare into the empty spare room, "Britt?" she repeated.

The blonde sighed gently before turning on her heals "this will be Kurtley's room, right?" she had her 'intelligent' Brittany face on, Santana nodded almost confused "shouldn't we make it more teenage girl appropriate?" the thought had never really occurred to Santana, the only thing she really thought about lately was home remedies to cure anxiety heart burn since they where yet to ask the girl on the adoption itself.

"Uhh sure... Just not yet" she tried to runaway uncharacteristically but was quickly pulled back "Britt please" she whined, but instead the blonde simply swiped her waist into her own and wrapped her arms around her.

"Now tell your wife what's bothering you?"

Santana paused unsure but quickly allowed herself to relax, the raspiness returned to her breaths and a sigh escaped her lips "I'm scared" it was highly unusual for the fiery Latina to admit, her stone shell could only usually soften when something serious was paining her.

"About what baby?" she whispered into her ear.

"I-I just don't want her to say no"

The tables had officially turned, the adoption was actually Brittany's idea and it took her a whole two years to convince her wife it was the right thing to do. If anything she thought she'd be the one to panic "she's not going to"

"You don't know that"

"But I do..." Santana's head turned ever so slightly so the corners of her eyes floated on the blonde's face "... I could see it" Santana's first thought was that this was one of Brittany's 'sci-fi' weird conundrums "I could see the bond between you two" unexpected to say the least.

"W-what bond?"

"Our bond."

Her brain helplessly wandered to figure out her words, she was right. Santana shared a specific bond with only one person in the world and that was Brittany, never once had she meant a bad word that left her mouth directed at the blonde, never once did she purposely hurt her and never once would she. Her soft side only emerged for one person and not even her own parents attempted get through to her any more "our bond" she said with an almost nod.

"Yep, and that means every things going to be just perfect... it was for us right?"

Santana turned into her wife's body and grinned "Yah it was" she mumbled before pressing her lips gently against hers "it still is".

After a midi make out session they realised the weirdness of going all sexual in their future daughters bedroom, Santana's mind wandered back to the little warning voice in the back of her head and Brittany's interest was caught by a tape measure she found in the closet.

"Santana are you gonna get that?" her head popped from the closet to see her wife staring into space "San!"

She shuffled on the spot and ran to get the phone, "hello?" she answered pulling herself back together.

"Hello" the voice was recognised as Caroline, but not the bubbly, over enthusiastic type "oh hey, how's things?" she knew something was wrong, but she thought maybe she ignore it, it would go away.

"Umm I'm afraid I have some news..." is that what they call it today 'news'?.

"Bad?" she nervously bit the corner of her bottom lip, "not great, I know we're yet to inform Kurtley but went ahead and put a pre'adoption query in... it was deni-"

Before she could finish her word Santana went into full on rage mode "What?! why?" her hand found her mouth and was quickly slapped against "sorry... why was it denied?" she grumbled with an embarrassed sense.

"As I explained before Kurtley had a biological half-Aunt-"

"But you said they had no connection"

"They don't, but since there's still someone available they have to do a full check"

"So... what now?" Brittany had now joined her and pulled her onto the couch for safety reasons since she was looking particularly faint. After a long pause and some paper shuffling the care worker answered "there's a possibility she'll fight for Kurtley"

"What?! this is complete BS! she doesn't even know her, we know her more than that bitch-" Brittany yanked the phone from her wife's hand and rubbed her temple with the other.

"Caroline?"

"Brittany... I was just explain-"

"No I heard. What can we do?"

The long pause answered the question for her "not much I'm afraid... I'll call back later when I get some new information" with a simple good-bye she dropped the device onto the nearby coffee table.

Santana was quiet, wat too quiet for he liking. She used her index finger to lift the Latina's chin "San?" she whispered, Santana's lip uncontrollably quivered and before she knew it she'd submerged into full on sobs and collapsed into the blonde's arms "I told you" she mumbled now and then when she could catch her breath.  
All's Brittany could do was bite her lip and try to stay strong, "we need to tell Kurtley" she reminded.

"I-I don't want to" it broke her heart to see her hurting so bad, considering Santana never cried it made it even worse.

Brittany inhaled strongly and fidgeted to Santana's head was in her lap and her body sprawled across the couch "I know baby, but we really need to, she deserves to know and have her say"

"What if-"

"San!"

She didn't mean to sound harsh, but she felt as if she was starting to sound like a broken record "no more 'what if's?' let's just go and find out"

"...ok"

"let's just go eat and stay relaxed for a while, hey?"

"I feel sick"

"...well at least we know you're not pregnant" Santana's head swiveled and she noticed her snarled expression "...too soon?"

* * *

They arrived at the home with no intention of interacting with any of the children... however once their eyes set on the mound of toddlers they couldn't resist.

"What are you guy's doing here?"

They both turned to see a startled yet happy teenage girl in the doorway, "thought we'd drop by" Santana lied. They realised it probably wasn't right to announce their future plans in front of the whole crowd "oh" she nodded contempt.

So for the next three hours Santana sat babbling along with Piper (still not a clue to what she was saying) while Brittany ran around the back yard playing into the fall leaves and hiding in trees "Ok guys we have some important business, secret spy stuff to go do so I'll take a rain check for another game of football" the blonde got a chorus of sighs in return but one escaped her own lips when she turned to see her other half holding the toddler on her hip and nodding along to her babble.

She finally dragged the Latina away from the child and got her to Caroline's office where her and Kurtley awaited, both unsure to how this was going to turn out.

"Can someone please tell me what's wrong?" the silence was finally broken. For the earlier five minutes it had been Caroline eying the couple but neither woman broke and so just sat there with an uncomfortable sheen.

Santana pulled herself together and sat up straight "s-some 'things' have been going on this week... uhh we-we want to adopt you Kurtley"

Silence. Complete and utter silence was the only response she got, Brittany sat staring at the girl and if Caroline leaned any further forward there was a good chance she'd slide of the desk... "uhh w-what 'things'?" well that wasn't expected, where was the unhappy screams? or loving hugs?

"W-well your half-Aunt has-"

"Wait what's Julia said?!" she shot around to Caroline who was expecting some sort of corruption knowing how much she hated the woman.

She stuttered her lips and relaxed her shoulders "she still has rights-"

"What rights?! where was she when my parents died, huh? where was she when I got beat up by my last foster home?!" both women sat wide-eyed watching the argument, Kurtley was much more like Santana than they imagined.

"Kurtley honey calm dow-"

"No! I will not let her take this away from me!" she stood with her hands in the air and her cheeks red.

Nor Santana or Brittany could keep the smile off their faces from her words, she wanted to be with them, this was what she needed. "And we won't let that happen"  
Santana butted in standing up to face her.

The teenager looked almost curios and allowed her body to relax back to her original posture "I promise we'll do everything we possibly can to get you with us" oh God this day was just getting weirder for Brittany who watched on astounded when Kurtley threw herself into Santana's arms and cried into her shoulder... they hadn't even discussed the adoption yet.

Her eyes quickly darted to Caroline who sat behind her desk with an unexplainable expression on her face... so she wasn't the only one.

After a moments weep the teenager stood back up and looked towards the blonde "th-thank you" she whimpered holding back even more tears, Santana's arm snaked around her neck as they both looked to Brittany, she slowly emerged from the fabric sofa and dodged the coffee table "honey we should be thanking you" the three of them came closer and hugged until a polite cough from Caroline was heard.

"So I'm meant to be getting a call back from the main office later tonight about what's going on... you can stick around for a while if you wish?" Kurtley's eyes instantly begged making them soften.

"Uhh yah sure, we should talk a little anyway" the oldest woman got the hint and quickly shuffled out of the office and in search of some entertainment.

Kurtley leant onto the front of the desk and pulled herself on top, the other two women settled back on the double sofa opposite awaiting the next stage... "why me?"  
she found the courage to mumble.

"You're awesome" she giggled modestly at Brittany's compliment.

"No, I mean there's many other kids in this place some much cuter like Piper for example... why me?" Brittany decided against explaining her 'bond' theory since she just about got it "you're special" Kurtley replicated her last giggle but kept a permanent grin on her face.

She turned her head towards the quiet Santana "you're not going to leave me are you? it's just this has happened before and they tend to runaway at the last-minute"  
she explained.

"Off course not" the Latina informed.

With that the room fell silent, the teenage girls mind raced at around a million miles an hour as she imagined the future, Brittany couldn't stop staring at her wife's face who couldn't stop staring at Kurtley's so all in all the atmosphere had become quite weird.

"Uhh so do you guys want to go-" she gestured to the main room outside of the stuffy, mechanical office.

Once back in the hallway a tsunami or rugrats came tumbling down the staircase with face wide grins "c-can you g-guys come play soc-c-cer?" her little stutter made her seem even cuter, obviously they'd figured they had quite the reputation around the home, they gave each and every child personal time even if that just meant colouring in for a while

"Off course we can... but be warned; I also suck at soccer" Santana replied getting an eruption of laughter in return.

Once in the back yard the two teams split, most of the younger ones toddled over to Brittany's side while people like Carlie and Marvin joined Santana. The only people left where Kurtley and Teo, "you choose Lee" Theodore was yet to learn of upcoming nuptials and Kurtley was in no mood to announce.

"Uhh no, you pick and I'll just go opposite"

The older teenager frowned at her nervousness before shaking his head "Brittany it is then" he smiled walking away, Brittany cheered and hollered at her new-found member and gave him a gentle pat on the back before playfully scooping up a giggled up little boy into her arms.

Kurtley gently strolled over to Santana who just passed on a gentle wink before pulling her serious face on "ok guys..." she lowered her voice "...we have to win because I don't want to go grocery shopping tomorrow" Santana had natural abilities when it came to children, her snarky sense of humour was well hidden and out came the motherly woman Brittany always knew was there.

Brittany's team pep talk wasn't much different. it ended with Abigail on her shoulders and her baby sized hands across the blondes eyes "Abi sweetie I'm afraid if you keep them there I won't be able to play" luckily on cue Teo lifted the fidgety little girl off her and placed her back on the ground where she instantly ran away.

Three whole games later Brittany's team had won twice but mostly by cheating and the fact Teo played the sport practically for a living, "so you know tomorrow San, I want; candy, water, apples-"

Her shopping list was overtaken by hysterical laughter between the two parties and all's Kurtley did was gaze in delight from the sideline, hopefully these women would be her family and through their eyes they always will be. They chose her though, out of all the pretty faces in the building they chose her, not because of her looks or because they felt sorry for her but because they loved her.

"LEEEEEEE!" the loudest of voices exclaimed from the house, every head turned to see her petite, curved blonde beauty grinning from ear to ear.

Kurtley smiled but her facial expression quickly dropped "what are you doing here?" she asked stunned but not in any rude way. The teenager ran over to the other unfamiliar girl and they watched on as they exchanged words.

Teo noticed their confusion and stepped in between them "that's Jolie, Kurtley's loud mouth, flirtatious best friend" he warned with a hearty chuckle.

Both women exchange faces... it was a female, teenage version of Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry... oh shit.

Most of the younger children's attention had been caught by Lisa who'd declared a small celebratory ice cream sundae making back in the house but the odd child wandered around the yard, a few moment later Kurtley grabbed the girl's hand and walked her over to the couple who now stood near enough alone "this is Jolie, Jolie this is Santana and Brittany" she explained pointing them out.

Both women nodded politely as did the girl who seemed to be having some sort of stare out "Jolie... Jo!" Kurtley shoved the girl bursting her bubble. The blonde teenager shook her head and the same smile returned to her face "sorry-just you know..." they really hoped she wasn't usually this creepy.

"So Jolie you're Kurtley's best friend?"

"Yah I'm Lee's best friend" she purposely over said her name to make some sort of statement, so as Santana tried to soften up Brittany stood aside laughing to herself and sniffling at her failed attempt. Jolie came across as the over protective type, so not only did they have to go through social services they've also got to get through her.

"Awkward" Teo chimed from behind the group.

After a small conversation and a little more awkward staring Kurtley was dismissed to go break the news to the teen, "I can't believe you" she exclaimed in more of a whispered tone.

"What? I just needed to make sure they are good enough for you"

The brunette smiled but it soon demolished "yah well now you've creeped them out... they want to adopt me you know?" around five steps in th hallway away from her bedroom Jolie grabbed her arm stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Shuttt-upp" she breathed with her mouth staying gasped.

Kurtley pulled her swiftly into her bedroom and closed the door for privacy "no they really do, they told me before"

"...So why aren't we happy dancing? you've wanted this for so long" she replied incredulous.

"Because fucking Julia's getting to have her say!" her attempt to whisper was long out of the window. She made herself comfortable beside the blonde on the edge of her bed "we have to wait till the social worker people call back later" she'd never even bothered to learn the proper term, since she hated each and every one of them more than the next.

Jolie through habit started running her long blonde locks through the tips of her fingers "so if they say it's ok will you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, it confuses me" maybe her and Brittany would get along after all.

"Yes off course I would"

"It's a big change"

"Do you not want me to or something?" she snapped pulling a defensive face.

"No! I want you to be happy, but have you 'really' though about this?"

Silence fell throughout the room as Kurtley's mind wandered, was she right? was it all too much of a change?

"No. I'm sure I want this to happen"

"Are they nice?"

"Oh because you wouldn't know that since you practically stared daggers into them!"

"Hey as I said I need to make sure they're good enough for you" Kurtley couldn't help but smile at her words, the two of them were practically family since they'd grew up together and always had each other, "promise you'll always tell me what's going on?"

"I promise... as long as you promise to try and get along, oh and be nice?"

"Fine" she grumbled.

Back downstairs Santana and Brittany had some how found their way back to the grey office where the plump blonde sat talking away on her phone, all's they did was exchange nervous glances practically speaking through their eyes. Tension built up in the Latina's stomach since she didn't understand a word the woman was babbling,  
a quick escape came when Kurtley entered with her best friend behind "hey, I'm just gonna go with Jolie, I'll be back in a minute" they nodded at her whispers before giving a subtle wave to the other teen.

After another five minutes Caroline finally put the phone down "so... any news yet?" Santana piped up.

"Not really, I'm sorry" she could just about glance in their direction.

Brittany sighed frustrated "It's fine honestly" both women emerged from the room and walked hand in hand to the pack of children dotted around the kitchen, Santana straightaway noticed her secret love Piper munching on some yoghurt in her high chair so she took over for Lisa, instead of following Brittany inched closer to the window being nosy on the two teenage girls who seemed to be saying their good byes, they giggled then hugged before going their seperate ways.

The older blonde Snook out to the back yard in search of the girl "Britt" she froze on the spot hearing the teens voice from behind her, "hey" she cringed.

"What are you doing?" she had a slightly playful tinge to her voice, Brittany stood opposite her and tried to compose herself.

"Oh you know... just walkin'"

"Nice... want to talk for a while?" the woman's shoulders relaxed and she nodded.

They soon found themselves in the den at the back by her personalised tree, they sat at the foot chattering about random topics and experiences, Brittany was dyeing to tell her about everything and everyone but was unsure whether to or not.

"Do you know what happens if they say yes? I mean we all know what happens if they say no"

"Uhh just some home visits I think, nothing too intimidating"

"W-What do you work as?" questions got more and more personal as time went on.

"I am a dancer" she announced proudly.

"Really?! that's awesome" her reaction was very enthusiastic compared to how she casually came off.

"You like to dance?"

"...I did, but it's been a while" she informed shying away again. Brittany's eye brows narrowed and curiosity struck "why's that?"

"I-I don't really know." she shrugged and so Brittany dismissed.

"Britt? Brittany?!" a familiar voice called from near by, within seconds Santana's face popped from around a tree with a huge smile plastered across it "-what are you guy's doing?" she added crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just talkin'" the blonde informed.

"Hey, quick question: Kurtley or Lee?" Santana asked, the teenager pondered for a moment.

"For you guys, whatever I really don't mind" she smiled "just whatever you decide in the moment" both women nodded in agreement.

"Santana?!" she turned slightly to see Caroline at the end of the field near the house with a phone in hand, oh crap.

"well this is it" she sighed handing an arm to each girl, she pulled them up and followed through to escape the woods, "ready?"

"Yah I think I am" Brittany smiled burying her head in her wife's shoulder, she had a feeling, a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach... a good feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate the many reviews I got for the last chapter, each one was so sweet and inspired me to keep updating. I'm still unsure of the future (storyline wise) but it's more of a, 'just goes along with it' thing. Keep reviewing please, I really want to get to thirty (pushing it; thirty five) before I next review. **

**Also any questions/suggestions, feel free to add.**

**Thank you =)**

* * *

"Sana banana?"

Santana's eyes squinted and her head shook as she moved in disbelief the words her wife used from the other room, before she could answer Brittany came swaying back into the room looking rather proud. Her blonde's hair scraped messily into a bun, and she was wearing sweats, except most of the dark colour was covered by the pastel blue paint that was meant to be on the walls of their guest room.

"Ok so, officially, your wife is a genius" Brittany bragged finding sudden interest in the left over cake on the kitchen island.

Santana from where she sat on the sofa with her laptop on her knee, puffed "and why would that be?"

"Because she just completed the most awesome, spectacular room for Miss K" she grinned before licking a blob of white frosting from the tip of her index finger.  
Santana smiled innocently, realising what it meant, "so I can finally look?" her head whipping around towards the kitchen area.

"Mmhmm" her wife gleamed with her finger still in her mouth.

Santana excitedly placed her laptop to the right of her seating place and got up quickly before fixing her clothes, she tip toed towards the hallway careful not to step in the misplaced splatter of paint, obviously done by Brittany since she'd become all 'Picasso' over the past week.

Santana hardly had a clue to what was in that room, except that it was based the same blue her wife was accidentally wearing. But apart from that, even when Brittany had to bring things into the apartment, she made her close her eyes.

The room was before just one of their spares, Caroline had agreed to allow Kurtley to have a taster sleep over this up and coming Saturday though the problems with her Aunt where yet to be finalized. Caroline, giving them hope, was almost certain they'd get their way, considering Julia had no argument compared to themselves.  
Santana being ecstatic didn't even argue when Brittany demanded control of decorating the room just for that one night, since she decided if things became permanent Kurtley should decide on her own what she wants.

However it all came with a catch, the still cold Jolie was being pulled along to, so Kurtley always had a sense of familiarity around her. Jolie still despised the couple for no particular reason, though weirdly her parents where more than delightful when they all met earlier on in the week, and had nothing but 'good things' to say from their daughters point of view.

"By the way" Brittany managed out causing Santana to freeze just before entering, "I may ditch the day job to become an interior designer"

Santana sighs dramatically, "dream on Britt" she calls back before forgetting about her and moving on. Pushing the newly white wooden door open, the first thing she gets is overpowering paint fumes burning her nostrils making her eyes instantly water, "could have opened a window B!" she exclaimed shaking her head as if magically removing all smells from her head area.

Once contempt she's able to see straight again she follows on, the room itself is fairly big, like the rest of their apartment, and includes a joint bathroom. Firstly Santana looks up to see the baby blue walls, very neatly painted, the bottom boards and window sill are all white, to match the white boarded floor. Santana's first thoughts on the bed is that it's the replica of Rachel Berry's high school bed, but pure white, other furniture such as a large drawers, a single bedside table and the doors to the walk in closet and bathroom where all the same light colour.

Two lamps, one big and one small, light pink with white clay bases sat around the room, the bedding on the double bed was pink and white floral aswell as the built-in cushioned seat beside the large glass window. Curtains hung neatly attached with ribbon to the side, in a light pink floral pattern also, and little things where left around the room; a television, trundle-bed, extra blankets specifically matching the colour arrangement, and things to make it look homey.

"So, how good am I?" Brittany turned up from no where at the door frame now sinking her teeth in an apple.

"Genius!" Santana chimed, "complete and utter genius Britt" she grinned turning to face her, though holding back not willing to get paint on her clothes.

Brittany figured that out for herself and allowed her bottom lip to drop, "oh my God, you wont hug me cos you don't want to get paint on you!" it was more of a statement than a question, Santana winced shyly, "No!" she screeched going with the method of lying, "I-I just..."

Brittany shook her head, "I am disappointed in you San..." she joked looking sad, before leaving she swivelled back around, "oh and this was the woman who once had sex on the kitchen floor covered in cake batter and all sticky" she grimaced making Santana blush though swallow laughs.

* * *

Brittany volunteered to pick the girls up from the home that afternoon while Santana paced nervously around their apartment, she'd finally succeed in getting rid of the dire paint stench from their home using internet remedies, so now it smells like garlic, burnt things and the grossly overpowering air fresheners they'd first tried,  
and with that combination she was sort of wishing the paint smell would come back.

Luckily Brittany had the rarely bright idea of some vanilla candles which seemed to be working well... for now.

They mutually decided on a quiet night in, half spoiling Kurtley and making her fall in love with them even more, and half persuading the stubborn Jolie that they where genuinely good people, which they were most worried about.

From experience they know at that age whatever your best friend says, goes, and it makes a difference to you own thoughts. So if Jolie didn't like them, Kurtley might change her mind also, which would be the last thing they let happen.

The click of the front door burst her bubble abruptly and shook her, Santana actually giggled to herself realising how pathetic it was and pulled herself together just in time of hearing their whispers enter the home.

She listened intently, "_wow_ it's so big" a familiar voice gasped making her smile. Caroline had called this morning telling of how excited Kurtley had become, yet she was experiencing slight doubt and self esteem issues lately which needed to be sorted.

"San?!" Brittany shouted not really caring for the volume.

Santana stepped out of the room and into the hallway with a face wide grin, Jolie looked rather monotone and almost miserable from the side still clutching her bag like a life boat in the middle of the ocean. Kurtley however had a very relaxed, curious look on her face which they'd be more than happy to quench, "hey" Santana sang making her presence known.

Kurtley voluntarily stepped forward to hug the latina, stepping back an awkward exchange happened between her a Jolie, but nothing heart warming.

"How are you girls? I spoke to Caroline this morning, she said you've been looking forward to it" Kurtley blushed embarrassed at her words, "not that I'm trying to make you feel awkward" Santana giggled.

"Ah don't worry, I have... also you said you'd help me with my Spanish" she grinned, her newest boredom hobby had become bilingual, and finding out her future mother could speak Spanish intrigued her.

"That I did" Santana chimed, "what about you Jolie, speak any Spanish?" she put effort into including her.

"...No" she dead pans. Brittany has to look away since her wife's current facial expression makes her wants to cry laughing, "oh... ok"

The two girls soon drop the rest of their stuff and go into the main room, "well that wasn't awkward" Brittany grimaced picking up the bags to take to their room.

"Girls, do you want to come see Britt's masterpiece?" Santana called walking back down the hall.

Neither of them knew what was going on, so when Kurtley was first pushed into the newly decorated room her eyes lit up, at first she was in disbelief, but when she noticed her names in matching wooden letter, floral green and pink, on top of the drawers she froze, "for me?"

"All for you, do you like it?" Brittany smiled.

"It's amazing, but really, you didn't have to"

"Don't be modest! a perfect girl needs a perfect room" Brittany throws her a wink which she relaxes at, "well... _thank you_" she returns quickly glancing back to Santana in the doorway.

"Nice room K" Jolie actually looks like she's trying. Secretly before Brittany picked them up Kurtley made her promise to behave and at least try to get to know them, so she was... but purposely taking her time.

"We actually got a trundle Jolie, so when you want to stay to there's a place for you" Santana explained pointing to under the white wooden bed.

"Really?!-" she stopped realising it sounded way to happy for her liking, "-oh, well uhh, that's great, thanks" she nodded biting her lip.

Both women left them to settle in for a while when they made dinner, Kurtley sat stumped on her new bed, while Jolie stepped from one foot to another near the curtains, caressing them now and then.

"So?"

"So what?" Jolie replied obviously playing dumb.

"Well what do you think? seriously Jo, if they didn't like me and weren't good people, would they go through all this trouble?" she said holding her hands up.

"Well not necessarily... they could be aliens for all you know!"

"Now you're just being stupid, admit it Jolie... you like them" Kurtley grinned pointing with her index finger. Jolie huffed annoyed before strictly crossing her arms across her chest and throwing daggers at the other girl.

"No! I refuse to give my opinion till needed or at least this experience is over, a formal, reviewed and fully asserted reviews will be in the mail within five working days..." all's she felt was the force of a soft pink pillow hit her face before she allowed herself to crack and giggle away.

Meanwhile Brittany was trying to keep her gleaming at bay, as soon as they emerged from the room they both threw themselves into each other, completely overwhelmed.  
Santana purposely stuck her on vegetable chopping duty opposite her on the kitchen island, however she was starting to regret giving her a knife.

"Isn't it amazing-"

"B-"

"But we didn't expect her to be so comfortable-"

"Please-"

"And Jolie seems to be ok also?"

"No offence Britt but I'd me much more comfortable in this conversation if you put down the knife" Santana warned holding up her hands defensively. Brittany looked towards the piece of sharp metal she was currently waving in the air and grimaced, "...sorry" she mumbled slapping it back down onto the wooden chopping board.

"And I know... it's relieving" Santana smiled under her breath.

"Do you think it'll stay like this? Caroline said kids like her can be unpredictable"

"We don't know, and we wont, but we'll do everything we can to keep her" Santana assured.

Before either of them could begin again they heard noises, Brittany paused completely forgetting the 'no holding the knife in the air' rule, and Santana's head shot upwards to meet eyes with her wife. Both of them mirrored a smile realising what it was, "they're laughing!" Brittany whispered as quietly as she could.

"Stop it Lee!" they heard Jolie squeal then the sound of something hitting the wall.

Both of them laughed hysterically again, "No! take back what you said and I'll consider" they realised they where only joking and allowed themselves to chuckle.

"Are we creepy for listening in on their conversation?"

Santana paused, "...nah" she grinned.

_"Hello?!"_

Brittany lit up at the sound of the familiar voice after the click of the front door, Santana however couldn't have been colder. She wasn't willing to introduce Kurtley to a bunch of new people just yet, she needed time to get used to themselves first, "Hey" Quinn smiled entering the kitchen area.

"What are you doing here?! we told you Kurtley's staying tonight" Santana hushed practically flapping her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that was next weekend" she replied. Santana fought the urge to kick her out instantly but watching Brittany chatter with her like the next best thing, she stood back.

"So how is she? her friends with her, right?" Quinn asked in a more hushed tone.

"She seems great up to know, they're in her room"

"That's so sweet... she has _her_ room"

Santana shuddered dramatically over how slimy her best friend and wife was acting, "I know right, pretty fricken' adorable" she muttered.

"Santana, wh- oh" They whipped around suddenly, Kurtley stood in the path of the hallway with a very curious Jolie beside her, "sorry" she added looking between Quinn and the two women.

Santana really didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to scare her away since she just got here.

"You where right... she is pretty" Quinn grinned staring at the girl, but not uncomfortably.

Kurtley blushed before looking upwards properly, "thanks"

"Kurtley, Jolie, meet Quinn, the; annoying, over obsessive and slightly bipolar best friend we were telling you guys about"

Quinn snarled at Santana's words but quickly turned her attention back to the teenagers, "she thinks she's funny..." she puffed, "...and yes I'm Quinn" another facial picturesque moment hit, they both gawped at how smiley Jolie had become, and looked more comfortable than she had since she arrived.

"Hi both replied in sync, "girls why don't you go sit and I'll get rid of her" Santana coughed up.

"Hey! stop trying to get rid of me... so, how do you girls like it here?"

"Quinn they just got here!"

"_And?!_ I heard laughs..."

Both wife and wife where dying of embarrassment though the other three didn't seem to care, the teenage girls noticing their distress began to giggle profusely before they finally relaxed and Quinn smarmy crossed her arms against her chest.

"So how long have you guys been friends?" and that was all it took. Jolie subtly pointed between them with her index finger before following Quinn into the dining area with her best friend, where they carried on the conversation. Both Santana and Brittany frustratedly sighed... "this is gonna be a long night" Santana grumbled picking up the bowl of salad and trudging away.

Quinn purposely stuck around for the next hour explaining pretty much everything she knew about them, from glee club to coyote ugly days they where well-informed. Jolie even managed out a genuine smile now and then which they where sort of grateful for, and Kurtley contemptibly chewed her bottom lip listening amused.

"Right, I better get going..."

"Hot date Q?"

"If you call catchup TV and a litre of ice cream... then yes" she nodded assertive. "You girls have a nice night" she smiled, both of them waved her off still glued to their dining chairs but their eyes wandered away, once Santana and Brittany where out of hearing distance, Kurtley began to throw daggers.

"What?"

"You can be nice to stranger Quinn, but not my maybe future parents!" she exclaimed a little too loudly.

"I like Quinn"

_"And you don't like Santana or Brittany?" _it comes out very high pitched and squeaky.

"It's not that I don't like them, I just don't know them"

"You don't know Quinn!"

"I know but I don't need to!" Kurtley looked questioningly at the other girl, "whoever these people are matters, I need to make sure they're good enough for my best friend"

All anger melted away realising she only meant well, "are you girls still hungry? there's more in the kitchen"

"No, I'm fine thank you" Kurtley smiled politely, she daringly kicked her best friend under the table causing her to flinch, "me either!" she squealed in pain. The rest of the night was as good as wanted, they watched movie after movie, in between eating mounds of candy and popcorn. Santana taught the two girls some lyrics to a panish song which they listened intently to before trying themselves, though both failed miserably which they found hilarious. Kurtley atone point was even comfortable enough to sit with Brittany's arm around her on the sofa, accomplishment of the century.

Just after twelve the girls released themselves to go to bed, with a simple cheek kiss Santana and Brittany where finally allowed to speak their minds.

"Ok, so, I think it's been a success" Brittany said feeling Santana lay across the couch and bury her head in her lap.

"Mmm me too" she grumbled into her legs tiredly.

"However-" she piped dragging her knees upwards to disturb the latina, "-what about Jolie?"

"What about Jolie?"

"I didn't see her go all Sweets?"

"Meh.. there's always tomorrow..." she slurred.

Brittany huffed, "an your plan is?"

"Wait and see B, wait and see... now carry me to bed I can't get up" she demanded. Laughing to herself she hauled the sleepy woman up into her arms and cradled her into their bedroom where she gently placed her under the covers, kissing her forehead she stepped back away and dared to quickly check on the two teenagers before sleeping herself.

Kurtley was in a tight ball on her brand new bed, two pillows fluffed under her head and clutching onto one for dear life, the other girl was on the lower trundle-bed to the left of her, though her body was more twisted in the covers but she was convinced she was awake. Instead of disturbing them she closed the creak in the door,  
sucking the light ray back in, and went back to her own land of slumber next to her wife.

* * *

And as Santana told, she did have a plan. A very odd one in fact. She abruptly shook Brittany awake which she did not like and considering it was still dark she knew it was only early. Once the clock assured her it was six thirty she stopped, "what are you up to Santana?" she asked as she flurried around the room up to no good.

"Nothing..." and with that she was gone. Santana quickly travelled down the hall to Kurtley's room, she slid the door open widely, surprised to see the elder teen already wide away staring into space.

"Hey San" she smiled not at all creeped out by her enthusiastic stance.

"Hi sweetie, nice sleep?"

"Very" Kurtley nodded.

"For what I'm about to do... don't hate me, I'm not usually this weird, it's all for a good reason" Kurtley looked on skeptical as the latina jumped the corner of the bed to stand opposite Jolie's lazy body.

_"Jolie!" _she exclaimed once but got no answer, Kurtley sat still bewildered and maybe even half asleep to the side, "Jolie sweetheart, wakie up!" Santana repeated.

The other girl began to stir but with no effort, she rolled over to face Kurtley who now sat cross-legged on her bed set, "Kurtley why's your crazy soon-to-be Mom doing this?" she slurred tiredly.

Brittany swallowed a laugh from the doorway watching on, "Because, Santana has an amazing idea that we all have to take part in" she snitches sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"Hallelujah" Kurtley nodded quietly with the same tone.

Santana went back around the bed and stopped before leaving, "Lee, you know I said I _might_ be starting to like them..." Jolie said aloud sitting upright, "well I take it back." she dead panned.

It took them a good eighteen minutes to get changed and into the car, each woman makeupless, hardly caring for whatever they threw on and slumping against any nearest object for support (well, maybe not so much Santana), still no clue to where they were driving, Brittany eyed her wife from the passenger seat, almost annoyed by her early morning wake up call.

Sundays in the Lopez-Pierce household, where usually spent lying in bed lazily till noon, kissing out of pure love, sometimes going further.

Obviously today was going a little different. They stopped suddenly in the middle of no where, literally. Most of it was too shadowed to recognise, Jolie put effort into raising her head from the window to have a look around but even herself was confused, "you guys aren't gonna murder us now are you?"

Kurtley punched her dead in the arm not in the least offended, "ow! oh my God, my questions valid, we're in the middle of no where!" she exclaimed not caring for the blonde who was slowly dozing back off in front of her.

"No Jolie, we _aren't_ gonna murder you guys" Santana assured tutting slightly at her dramatics, though if she really thought about it, at that age she probably would have said the same thing, or worse.

"So why are we here?" the quieter of the teens dared to ask.

Santana removed her seat belt and turned to face the back of the car, "I want to show you guys something-" she shook her very confused wife, "_we_ want to show you guys something"

"We do?"

"Yes, _we_ do, now let's get out"

Removing themselves from the car she heard another mumble off the smaller blonde which sounded a lot like, 'I still think they're trying to kill us' which she ignored.  
Santana lead them upwards, she'd figured Brittany would soon figure out the location since they would sometimes hike here, but looking back, the blonde traipsed with so much effort that her whole body could have easily hit the ground if she swayed just a centimetre more to the right.

The air soon changed from misty and cold, a warm glow of orange topped the hill before them and movement came out. Brittany smiled slightly running to catch up with her wife, ten minutes into their walk, "you minx" she muttered making Santana's proud grin widen.

They came up to the end of the trip, except there was one more ridiculously steep hill, only around twenty metres long, but it looked like a million from where they stood. Powering through the tiredness, the two younger girls began to see the same orange glow they where following and suddenly their curiosity increased.  
"Oh there you two are, I was starting to think you left" Santana joked when they caught up.

"I felt like it-"

"Shut up Jo!" Kurtley screeched getting sick of how pessimistic she'd become.

"_What?!_ I speak the truth when sleep deprived... that blue shirt you wore last week- one million reasons just flashed through my mind over how wrong it was"

"Maybe you two have something in common after all?" Brittany directed at her stubborn wife. Getting a look of disguist in return she shut her mouth, "can you tell us where we are now?" Jolie dared to ask.

"We, Jolie, are here..." they stopped.

Each breath caught in their throats at the view before them, which they never knew even existed. New York city sunrise, glowing and all, shadows fell everywhere making it even more beautiful, and birds chirped gleefully in their homes.

"Ok... you win" Jolie smirked humphing.

Kurtley wiggled her way past her best friend and beside Santana, "this is breathtaking" she breathed proving it.

"I know right?"

"How did you even know this was here?" Brittany asked incredulous.

"Long story, but let's just say I've been here a few times, and each time it gets better"

Brittany's eyes scrolled mysteriously, joining her wife's, "so this was your big plan?" she whispered.

Santana without answering, shuffled her wife to an angle to catch a glimpse of the other two girls. They where being silly, messing about and teasing each other, covered in an orange-red shadow, their eyes shiny.

"It worked didn't it?"

_"Genius, pure genius"_ Brittany joked, mocking her wife for the bedroom reaction.

They watched as Kurtley began taking pictures of the scene on her mobile which Jolie 'professionally' photo bombed, "Jolie! I swear to God-"

"Oh don't deny it, a picture of me is like Beyoncé's autograph; frame it, gawp at it's beauty..."

They were finally starting to find Jolie's sense of humour quite funny since Brittany compared it to Santana's, which she was partly right about. The clock it eight and they decided to leave, things seemed to be feeling much more genuine now. Jolie smiled permanently, laughing now and then in the back seat next to Kurtley,  
still shy but also giggling away. After a long breakfast back in the apartment both girls got ready to leave, which they where feeling rather sad about.

"I don't want them to go!" Brittany whined now appropriately dressed and showered.

"Me either, they seem so happy... maybe we could steal them? go live in one of those farms on the outskirts of no where"

Brittany cackled, "yes because Jolie's parents had have nothing to say about that"

Thinking about it, Santana smiled sadly, Kurtley had no one, yes she had the care kids as friends, but no family... "we need to get her Britt... after this experience I don't know how we'd live without her"

Just saying them words made her wife want to cry, Santana had definitely changed, she changed for every reason and put effort into being so. Santana had fallen in love all over again and she didn't mind because she had too, "I know Sanny, me either"

"-And that's why!" they heard Jolie's voice project into the room, stealing their moment.

"You girls ready?" Brittany smiled jumping up from the sofa.

* * *

"I had the best time... thanks so much" Kurtley repeated hugging both of them in the hallway beside Caroline.

"We had an even better time K, I can assure you" Brittany had finally found that nickname she'd been looking for, 'K'.

Kurtley stood back feeling a sense of awkward wash over the atmosphere, that was until Santana disturbed it, she practically dived on Jolie in a very uncharacteristic way, "bye Jolie! great havin' yah"

_"Sure"_ Jolie replied raising her eyes brows.

"One more thing; _Do you like us yet?"_

"I never-" she blushed until Kurtley nodded staring her down, "Yes! you guys are fricken' awesome for my girl. Now can you let go of me please?!" Everyone began laughing for many reasons, Caroline thoroughly relieved they were still in one piece upon return, Brittany finally hearing those words, and Kurtley smiling warmly at the 'my girl' part, she would always be annoying, but always be her best friend.

"Of course!" Santana smiled falsely over happy.

"We love you too Jo" Brittany giggled pulling her into a mutual hug.

"Did you thank them girls?" the sighed dramatically at Caroline's words.

"_Of course_, but thanks again" Kurtley replied and her friend nodded now hiding in the back ground.

Dismissing them to scamper away they sighed, "busy?" Caroline wandered.

"Uhh we were..." Brittany joked leaning into her wife's side.

"Can I have a word?"

Both nodded profusely, feeling a sickness return to the pit's of their stomachs... "good or bad?"

* * *

**Review worthy? Next chapter: big news and more Santana/Kurtley.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really appreciate the many reviews I got for the last chapter, each and every one of them helped me write this chapter, and really gave me the confidence to carry on and know I'm doing well, I'll take it as everything's A-Okay. **

**(I know this sounds a bit odd, but I was going to update on Wednesday, but then I thought about the sad episode coming out on the Thursday. So I decided to upload on Friday and attempt to give those having a tough time a little pick-me-up, I know it probably won't even make a dent in anyone's sadness, but I really do hope anyone having a bad time for any reason, gets through it ok.)**

**I've finally decided what's going to happen in the next few chapters, since in the last one I mentioned I was struggling, so the reviews really helped with that. Anyways on with the show I suppose, but one more thing... I'd really love to get to 55- pushing it 60, also thanks for the follows and favourites. ;)**

**Thanks again :)**

* * *

Maybe Julia did it on purpose, trying to scare people off before she even answered to their nervous knocks. The front door was bold, big and brash, reminding Santana of a London one in the eighteenth century version of Scrooge, maybe Julia was Scrooge, after all each clue added up and it would make much more sense. The big black front door stood out ridiculously in twenty-first century New York, a far cry away from the road she lived on.

The detached house, with five steep stone steps leading up to it, every house on the road could be imagined to hold a family, a happy one of which who enjoy the constantly pink blossom trees outside their doorsteps, however this one stood out like a sore thumb. Half way down the row, sort of spoiling the atmosphere,  
a metaphorical hell on Jamerson Street.

"I really, really don't want to do this..." it was the first time she spoke since they cautiously got out of the car, Brittany pretty much gated her in front hoping she wouldn't make a run for it. Only five days ago on the last Sunday, Caroline passed on the witch herself's new proposition. Julia wanted to approve of the married women in person, though they knew she had no right, they had no choice.

Caroline explained all's they had to do was go to her house, meet her small created family, eat her most likely poisonous food (an apple of some sort?) then pray to God she liked them, though they secretly couldn't have cared less for her opinion.

But for Kurtley's sake, they stayed "I know sweetheart, but all's we need to do, is pretend we like each other for a couple of hours then we can run as far away as possible" Brittany assured calmly, dipping down to brush her lips against Kurtley's right temple, though anxious, the teenager quite liked it.

Santana dared finally tap the knocker, with care of course, she stepped backwards and quickly glanced to her right, double checking the nail-biting others beside her.  
After a nerve-wracking thirty seconds which felt more like thirty minutes foot steps could be heard, but more than one set.

Lock after lock, leaving Santana to contemplate more than she should and an un-expectantly petite woman answered. She looked to be in her early forties with a straight black bob which grazed her shoulders, her face moulded into a permanent frown and her pert lips as red as blood, naturally, very boney cheeks as if all the fat had purposely been sucked from her face to make a statement, and scarily daggering eyes.

So this was the woman who caused so much trouble, Santana's first thought was as stupid as _'that's it? I could have easily kicked her ass a long time ago'_, but she knew she had to bite her cheek.

The woman shared no resemblance to Kurtley, it was actually deemed offensive to compare the two considering how pretty the teenager was.

Within that millisecond of opening the door, Julia managed to scan all three of them; first Brittany, glancing over at how bubbly almost grimacing in confusion,  
her look towards her half-niece was more of a prude, snobbish pout and Santana- well Santana she allowed a trace of fear to show in her eyes, Santana looked ready to kill but something changed all.

Abruptly a little boy no older than four appeared through the crack in her legs, peeping out playfully to his mothers dislike, "hello, I'm Julia" she finally greeted,  
her voice forceful and falsely posh.

Julia stood back allowing the door to swing open and hit the wall behind it, the little boy didn't move though, he just looked from face to face clueless and tense.  
"Hi, I'm Santana and this is Brittany" she was going with a different approach, kill her with kindness. She gracefully held her manicured hand out to be shook stunning Julia slightly also the other women.

"Uhh g-good to meet you, this is my son Lewis-" she gestured to the child, looking up Julia noticed just how old her niece had become, Kurtley was no longer that innocent little girl with two braids and pink ribbon tied in her hair, she wasn't four-foot tall or anywhere near resembling the curvy woman she was now, though she was beautiful, just like her deceased mother once was.

"Hi Julia" her voice croaked.

"Kurtley... how are you?" she replied as they piled into the hallway. For dramatic effect the teenager stopped, her eyes now meeting with her half-aunts "as good as an abandoned person could be I suppose..."

"Kurtley-"

"Let's go into the main room shall we?" Julia strode off through another huge door frame with her son bouncing around behind her, "just please try, ok?" Brittany began to beg almost flashing guilt upon the younger ones face.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard- she doesn't even care now"

"I know, but it doesn't matter, hopefully she'll say yes and I promise as soon as we get out of here you never have to see her ever again if you don't want to"

Kurtley smiled gratefully, she was right. This was it, the day she got rid of her forever and all's she had to do was behave sickening sweet for a couple of hours and she could finally be happy... at least she hoped that's how it would work.

"I'm afraid my husband's running a bit late, however would you like a drink while waiting?"

It was odd, the interior was very formal, well decorated and designed, however there was no clue to it being the holder of a little boy, everything was so mechanically clean and not a child's toy in sight.

They denied her offer and watched as she left the room, in the direction of the kitchen. Lewis just stood there, bewildered to why three strangers where sitting in his living room, he seemed quite happy about it though "...my friends called Kurtley" he grinned rocking back-and-forth on his red converse.

"Really?" the teenager surprised them by speaking up, they'd dubbed Kurtley to sit there fiddling with her hands while chewing her tongue for the next few hours, and so sense of pride washed over them both realising she was trying to make the effort, which is all they wanted.

"Yep, but he's a boy though..."

"I don't think I'll ever meet another girl named Kurtley, my names weird" she thought out loud, turning her head towards Brittany, the voice of reason.

"I love your name- it's pretty and unique... like you"

Thirty minutes of watching the youngest in the room build a small city with his Lego they blinked away the boredom hearing the front door open once more, Lewis instantly rocketed out of the room nearly knocking over an expensive looking vase on the way, which certainly didn't go un-noticed by his mother who scowled more than angrily.

"Daddy!" he squealed.

They finally figured it out when the man walked in, Lewis was definitely different, he wasn't his mothers colour, but much darker, so when a black, bulky yet smiling man entered the room they realised what it was. He looked like an office worker; in a formal business suit which consisted of a: navy blue tie, white shirt and grey dress pants. He easily looked over the three nervous women toying with their hands on the couch, placing down his son, he refused to let the smile fall from his lips.

"Well, you must be Kurtley?" he stepped forward, unexpectedly, he held out his hand to the teenager. Kurtley placed hers in his and felt as he pulled her upwards,  
before giving her a friendly hug- nothing like her aunts greeting, maybe this guy wasn't that bad after all. "I'm Allen" he informed stepping back.

"Uh- yah that's me-" she nervously giggled, "this is Santana and Brittany" she told gesturing to the other two who quickly stood to shake his hand.

The man carried on being rather loving towards the strangers, his wife once again disappeared and so he sat in a chair opposite the couch with Lewis clambering all over him, making the little boy squeal now and then with tickles. Of course the conversation consisted of only safe topics, nothing that could flare up either tempers, most was about Kurtley's social life and likes, and the other two women's jobs.

It was only a matter of time before Julia called them into the dining room, not that they wanted to be there, in fact it was the last place on earth they wanted to go. The dinner table was set to perfection, too perfect if you asked Santana; each piece of cutlery was practically lined up with every other piece- completely exact,  
nothing was un-touched.

Santana made sure she sat beside Kurtley, just because she promised while begging Kurtley to come with them earlier in the week. Opposite the Latina was Julia, it took a lot not to take all her anger out her shins, but she knew it probably wasn't a good idea. Beside her, opposite the teen, Lewis, which she was rather happy about since the little boy kept innocently smirking in her direction every now and then, he was definitely his father's son.

Either end of the table was the other two, Allen to Santana's left and Brittany to Kurtley's right, so she had one on either side- making her feel more comfortable in her surroundings. Which seemed quite the task in the current moment.

"Mom I don't like this!" they wanted to laugh at how stubborn he was being, though they couldn't blame him. Everything tasted like basil, not in a nice way at all. They could just about pronounce the name of the food let alone eat it.

"Lewis, son, your Mom put a lot of effort into making you this meal, I'd really appreciate if you tried to eat it" he asked, tenderly.

Lewis being the child he was, pushed the plate into the centre of the large table and folded his arms across his chest, "no dad, it doesn't taste good"

"Who's your favourite superhero Lewis?"

The child looked rather astounded when the only blonde in the room directed a question at him "...S-Spiderman" he stuttered nervously.

Santana curiously watched on as it unravelled, "well you know Spiderman's super strong, right?" he nodded under her grasp "well I know for a fact Spiderman eats plenty of vegetables to make him strong, do you want to be like Spiderman?"

_'I love her more than anyone could ever imagine'_ was all Santana could think.

Lewis smiled, finally relaxing "well maybe I'll just have one" he carefully pulled the plate back in front of him and began nibbling on a piece of broccoli, feeling Allen's eyes on her, she looked up, _'thank you'_ he mouthed gratefully.

Five half-hearted bites of grossness later, Julia dared speak "so Kurtley, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh you know..." the teenager began still toying with her food, and her eyes glued on the plate "-learning Annie repertoires, working in clothing factories going against child labour laws-"

"Kurtley."

Santana gently scolded giving her a look, Kurtley dropped the fork with a gentle clang as it hit the plate. "No, in actual fact I've been doing a lot of school work"

"Do you go to public school?"

"No... I'm home schooled, I have bad anxiety"

"Do you like the home you're currently living at Kurtley?" Allen asked in a humble manner.

Kurtley thought for a moment, "yes actually, it's better than the last five"

_"Five!"_ both the two adult strangers choked dropped their cutlery onto the table, Brittany smiled, not because the fact her teenager had been to five different homes,  
but because her sassy attitude reminded her of her wife's. And she liked it.

"Yep five whole places. I got transferred from the first one because I pretty much hated everything and everyone and could never control myself, the second and third I got beat up by the older kids as well as abused by some of the staff, and the third just sucked"

"What about the fourth and fifth?"

"Same sort of reasons, different people. However where I am now is great, I'm treated like an actual human being for once..."

"How long have you been there?" Allen asked genuinely interested.

"Since I was nine, so nearly seven years"

"I'm so sorry to hear that Kurtley, it must have been hard at such a young age"

"It's ok... I'm past that now, I'm looking to the future"

"That's very mature of you" Allen smiled, speaking again, he seemed to be the only one strong enough to carry conversation. Kurtley nodded engulfing her lips as awkwardness quickly filled the atmosphere, not that she cared anymore, she was sort of used to it by now. Some however, weren't "any one want water? I'm gonna go get some water" Julia didn't ever wait for anyone to reply, instead she dodged her way around the table and out into the hallway.

But no one cared for her emotions, they couldn't. Surprisingly her husband apologised for her odd behaviour, explaining it was paining her to re-live the memories, which sort of made them hate her even more... "What about me?" Kurtley finally piped up, you could cut the tension with a knife but the blonde was desperately urging her to speak, wanting her to stick up for herself and say stuff she could get away with.

"What about how I feel? they where my parents... the only two people I ever had, they left and I had no one" her voice misting over the more she spoke, "I was all alone, and just a kid! tossed from home to home where I knew nobody, breaking a different rib every week because I was just a little girl and couldn't defend myself.  
I had no one looking after me..."

He really didn't want to cry in front of his innocent little boy, but his glossy eyes where saying otherwise "I-I-"

"So you know when I finally had the chance to have a family and Julia said no, how do you think I feel?"

He was stumped, obviously stumped. "Uhh I-"

"No. So what happens now? is she just gonna stick me back in that home and forget all about my existence again?... _imagine if it was Lewis_"

His heart broke. Like physically snapped into two. She was so right that he was almost mortified, and they had hardly any relation, he was thoroughly embarressed for his wife, and scared for just thinking of what if was his own son. Both Brittany and Santana were obviously concerned for the girl, but in a way they were proud that she finally stood up for herself and put her own feelings first. Kurtley definitely found her back bone.

Allen finally reacted by shaking his head unable to spit out words, "So yeah, that's how I feel... but nobody knows that, because I have no one to tell"

Brittany was the only one smiling, she grinned at the little boy beside her re-assuring him his big cousin would be okay as well as his Daddy. After no reappearance from Julia Santana took matters into her own hands and fell into motherly mode, she threw down her napkin on the table and pushed herself back "I think it's best we get going"

At hearing those words, Julia's breath halted in her throat. She wavered behind the room door despairing for her niece to stop, every word like a needle in her skin...  
but she deserved it. There was no excuse for the pain she put Kurtley through, and certainly not for what she was currently playing at. She ditched that little girl,  
her own blood relative, because she was selfish- and now she needed to put things right.

"Stop! I mean please- please let me explain" she begged.

They'd now all removed themselves from their seats except the littlest boy, Kurtley had somehow managed to worm her way back into Brittany's side for comfort,  
"I-I don't think that's a good idea- not right now anyway" Santana assured trying to push past her.

However Julia ignored her, "I'm so sorry Kurtley"

The teenagers head popped up, with an expression of disgust "-and that makes it all better?"

"Of course not!" she snaps, "I know I did wrong, and there's not a day when I don't regret it-"

"Well fix it then!" she tries not to raise her voice for the sake of her biological cousin, but it's hard when she's so frustrated.

Julia stops jumping from foot to foot and sighs, "I can't just have you for myself and pretend nothing ever hap-"

"No. The only way you can make this better is if you let me go with them" she gestures to the awkwardly stalling married couple in the room, but they can't help but smile. Santana feeling rather teary eyed bites her cheek, it's probably not a good idea to cry in front of 'this' woman, she needs her to know she could still kick her ass

Brittany however looks directly into Julia's eyes, practically begging her for the obvious. "This is what would make you happy?" she grumbles through the silence.

Kurtley nods with tears slowly dribbling down her blushed cheeks, wisps of damp hair now stick to the sides of her face, but standing up for herself; she never looked more gorgeous- she was their gorgeous girl.

"Okay" Julia begins, nodding along as if assuring herself she was doing the right thing, "if this is what you want then you have my blessing"

The world changed so abruptly no one even felt it... well, except two of them. Santana finally allowed that long-awaited sob to escape her lips, just one strong sob startling the little boy behind her. Though the whole time she was gleaming as was her wife, "thank you" Brittany got out.

Julia still being awkward just shrugged, "I can tell she'll be happy with you guys, you'll be good for her" though she didn't have any right to say any of those words, they still meant a lot. "I'll call the social workers office first thing... drop all queries"

Whatever happened next was a blur, Kurtley didn't dare get close to her, no hugs where exchanged or warm smiles- something Julia would never get off of her. Julia didn't even have to ask what was going to happen next, in a way she wanted to ask her to stay in touch, but how dare she. She had no right, and even herself knew so. They managed to shuffle to the front doorway, "Mommy, I dropped it on the floor!" Lewis sang teasingly making them chuckle a little.

Julia gave one last look over before simply smiling and walking away, and that would be the last time she'd see her... for a very long time.

The teenager finally relaxed, "it was really good meeting you Allen... you seem nice" he smiled before hugging her once more and whispering down into her ear "you're a beautiful girl Kurtley, and never let anybody make you think different... _I'm always here_"

"Thanks you so much for-"

"Now, now, I guess you guys have some celebratin' to do? don't let me stop you" he halted holding his hand up to Santana.

"...We'll be celebrating for a _very_ long time"

* * *

"Did that really just happen?"

They refused to move from the car for the past thirty minutes, luckily it was parked out of sight of Julia's house, but still, other people passing by were beginning to wonder. Brittany sat with her chin resting on her arms which leant upon the steering wheel, while Santana gripped the sides of her chair for dear life as she lay back. Behind them Kurtley was just as stunned, staring completely into space unsure of her next step.

"...I think so" the teenager sighed.

Santana quirked around, pulling her left leg underneath her "she seemed... _nice_" she winced. Why on Earth would she say that? Kurtley had no clue, but if she really thought about it, Santana just felt obliged to compliment the woman who handed a life over to her.

"No Santana. Just no" she reprimands shaking her head.

"The kid was cute..."

The atmosphere was becoming weird, shouldn't they be hugging and kissing? or screaming? or something a bit more joyful than this.

"Hmm that woman was cree-py!" Santana said.

"You know who she reminded me of?" the Latina watched as her wife relaxed back and turned towards them, "Sue Sylvester!"

"Oh my God! that is so true-"

"Who's Sue Sylvester?"

"Our old cheerleading coach in high school"

"She was a complete wacko!"

"She once threatened to shoot Brittany from a human sized cannon"

_"Ouchie..."_

They laughed. One because whatever they were saying was funny and two because they just realised that this was it. They were a family now, they were sharing a moment all three of them had imagined for so long. And honestly... it was perfect.

"I have an idea?" Santana exclaimed bursting the silent bubble once more, the two other heads gave their attention "we should go to Pucks place"

Puck surprisingly fulfilled more than anyone could have ever imagined, after a small break period when finished with high school, he kicked himself up the ass and took a two-year long gourmet cookery course as well as the mandatory health and safety (which he could honestly say, he was shit at). Puck turned out to be quite the chef and within a few years, opened his own place, cooking only New York street food but classy.

"I don't know- maybe Puck isn't the best person to first introduce her to?"

"She's met Quinn?" Santana argued.

"Mmhmm I met Quinn" suddenly Kurtley's head popped up between the gap of the two front seats, smiling away beautifully.

Brittany paused, "...ok then. But seriously, if he freaks her out then I don't get the blame"

Kurtley grinned in success, secretly her stomach was bubbling with nerves but she knew she needed to be more confident, these people were her family now, effort was the key. "One more thing-" she rushed stopping them instantly, they knew it was important, she nervously shuffled around before breaking her pause "-I-I really appreciate you guys going through all the effort... f-for me, and... I'm really, really so happy that- things are gonna be ok now"

Santana, trying not to cry again turned back around to face her two girls, "things are going to better, so much better"

"Me and San have never been mothers before-" she had to grin at how Kurtley's eyes subconsciously lit up, "-so you'll have to be patient, let us learn in time what's right from wrong, but we promise we'll do everything we can to make sure you're happy"

"Okay?" Santana asked, slightly choked.

"Okay... but one more thing?"

"Of course"

"I-I really meant what I said about the home, a-and I really don't want to lose touch with them... they're my family and have been for the past seven years-"

"Kurtley, sweet heart, you don't even have to ask" Brittany assured quickly leaning over to place a peck on her cheek, "of course we'll stay in touch with them, we love them all too"

"I second that... they're awesome tikes" Santana added, "so can we go get our eat on now, cos I'm starving?"

"Definitely, if there's one thing Julia's even worse at than being human, then it's cooking" Kurtley joked sitting back in her chair.

* * *

"Hey guys! how are you? it's been a while..." squealed the ridiculously perky head waitress. Her name's Rayne, Puck only really hired her due to her reasonably hot looks, however three months into opening she announced her engagement, and when he considered firing her he realised it would be mean since all's she went on about was saving for her wedding... and secretly she was rather fun to be around.

Since they were classed as family, pretty much the whole restraunt crew knew who they were "we're amazing actually" Santana practically sang in an uncharacteristic manner.

Rayne suddenly noticed the teenage girl nearly standing on her tip toes to peek through the glass wall and look around "and who must you be?" she asked.

Kurtley blinked a little, quite startled to how friendly she was nearly beating Brittany to the title of _'happiest-alive-for-no-apparent-reason'_ "oh uh- I'm Kurtley" she smiled standing her two feet flat back on the ground.

Santana wrapped her purse free arm around her neck proudly, "family member to-be" she nodded, wanting to brag much more but not wanting to freak the girl out at the same time. Rayne thought for a moment looking between the two, "cool" all's she said confused to why the blonde began to laugh.

"Okay so I'm guessing you want a table?" she asked immediately going off topic.

"Yup, is Puck in tonight"

"Uhh yeah actually, I'll let him know you girls are here" Rayne led them to a small half booth towards the back near the open kitchen area, both Santana and Brittany sat on the chairs, opposite Kurtley on the bench. The restraunt was busy as usual, it was all very modern and there was a mixed scene of people: some couples having dinner, families celebrating, and elder people heatedly debating over God knows what.

She handed them menus before happily traipsing away, "she's... _perky_" Kurtley said.

"I like her-"

_"Lez-bros!"_

"Oh God..." Santana muttered. To their left, Puck magically appeared, his scruffy whites underneath a dark blue apron. Kurtley quickly scrolled over the man with a million different things running through her mind, first trying to imagine him and Quinn as a couple- and being completely honest, it wasn't that hard, she's good-looking, he's good-looking, potayto, potato. And second, what was she meant to do now?

"Hey Puck!" Brittany exclaimed pulling one leg up underneath her and turning slightly towards their end of the table, playfully he turned to where the girl sat, she was currently just watching on with her arms resting on the table before her and her brown curls falling down her shoulders.

"Oh wow..." was all he said. He then turned back to the other two women, leaving Kurtley worried, "she's even prettier than Quinn explained"

Both the other two women laughed at how Kurtley's face immediately went as red as a tomato, Puck turned back towards her "I'm guessing you're Miss Kurtley Grace?"

"Yup... that's me" she was going with the playful approach to the others relief, he gestured for her to slide out and stand up, instead of shaking her hand he abruptly pulled her close wrapping her in a huge bear hug and pulling her off the ground, "I only do hugs for family... sorry" he shrugged into her shoulder.

"It's ok... I don't mind"

"Who would have known, Noah Puckerman you big ol' softy!"

He scowled at the Latina sitting beside him before brotherly shoving her in the arm, "ha ha ha very funny... so, what's you're full name; age; likes and dislikes?" he asked now casually sliding beside Kurtley on her side of the bench, opposite Brittany.

"Puck! you've just met the girl, don't grill her" Brittany scolded nudging him under the table.

Kurtley chuckled before assuring them it was fine, "well my full name is Kurtley Grace Lawler-"

"I know someone who's gonna _love_ that" Puck joked referring to his other gay friend.

"Mmm so I've been told-" he laughed at how casual and jokey she was being, Brittany and Santana had previously warned the group of the problems she has with anxiety and other people, however she was slowly proving them wrong "- I'm sixteen in April"

"We'll have to throw you a super awesome super sweet sixteen bash" Puck grinned winking at Santana, "-that doesn't include alcohol" the Latina added.

"Like you never got drunk before sixteen?"

_"Puck!"_

"Ouch!" he screeched turning a few heads near by, considering the well-known boss of this hugely successful restraunt was being beat up by a table full of girls,  
"taking it back" he whimpered towards the smirking teen, though she'd only just met him she could tell he wasn't half as bad as Quinn made him out to be, specifically remembering her calling him a _'belligerent-annoyingly-psychotic-if-he-ever-think s-he'll-get-her-pig'_.

"Rolling off topic; what are some of your likes then?"

Kurtley thought for a moment, "uhh... I'm not sure"

"Do you sing? I mean if you're an official glee offspring you need to be able to sing"

_"Puck!"_ both Santana and Brittany simultaneously exclaimed. He suddenly jolted at the feeling of two legs kicking his own, "...isn't it a good thing I kinda do then?"  
she smiled teasingly.

"_Hallelujah!_ what d'you sing?"

"All different stuff really, a lot of musical songs, it's been a while though"

"We'll have to have a glee get-together and dig up your inner rock star" he chuckled high-fiving the teen beside him.

Secretly the other two women's inside were melting in awe, they were worried about the obvious; Kurtley freaking out and not getting along with anyone, though they were now realising that would be impossible. They were stupid to think bad things and panic about her, and surprisingly, Puck was helping.

"What's your favourite type of food? I'll cook it up"

"Oh God, I take my food seriously-" she joked making them laugh, feigning all seriousness.

"You like Mexican don't you sweetheart?" Brittany interfered.

Santana humphed, "well if she doesn't, then the other day she did a pretty good job of hiding it" she said thinking of their mid-week introduction to the grandparents,  
as well as Maribel insisting the teen call them Abuela and Abuelo, she also made her a ridiculous amount of authentic Mexican food and tapas which they all devoured with Santanas father Jorge.

Kurtley joined in laughing at the memory, "yep, I love Mexican food"

"Enchiladas it is" Puck winked, "-that's unless you want something different?" he rushed, panicking slightly.

"No, enchiladas are fine, they're sort of my favourites though so do them justice"

"You're just like her" Puck blurted out peacefully, pointing to the Latina opposite Kurtley, "-you're snarky and sassy but genuinely innocent and up to now your sense of humour is rather impressive"

"Why thank you" she giggled, "Santana's awesome, so being compared to her is-is... awesome"

"I told you he secretly loves me!"

"It's never been a secret Satan, you're my little sis'" Santana playfully placed her hands upon her heart and smiled before pretending to wipe away a tear, "dislikes?"

"How long have you got?" she instantly shot, joking obviously.

"She really doesn't like when she comes to a restraunt, an expensive one may I add, and the service is that bad the big boss doesn't stop stalking to us to get drinks-" Brittany said before looking to her watch _"and we've been here a whole fifteen minutes"_

Santana pulled a proud face and subtly clapped her wife before patting her on the back, "okay so first, how's it expensive when you guys get fed for free? and second I thought Rayne was doing it" Puck quickly pulled over another waitress, male and tall, once drinks orders where underway he decided to ditch the dislikes column since he didn't want to make her feel awkward.

"So is it enchiladas all around or are you guys gonna make things awkward?" he asked ready to leave.

Both women shrugged before giving in and going with the Mexican food, Puck finally got up off the edge of the bench and turned to the teenager "Miss Kurtley, it was very good meeting you and I hope we re-aqainte in the near future" he played in a serious tone holding out his hand.

"I thought you didn't do hand shakes?" Santana teased watching them.

"I don't... but now I'm work Puck, if the whole restraunt sees me hugging this beautiful girl then A) they'll all want to and I'd have to kick their asses meaning they'd all leave, and B) they might all want a piece of this" he said gesturing to himself.

Once he finally left to go back into his kitchen, Kurtley couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Santana finding it totally adorable began to giggle just looking her in the eyes, "you like him? he's quite cray-cray but you'll get used to it"

"He's really nice, not half as scary as you made him out to be..."

"None of them are that scary, well, Rachel you could probably make the exception. However you like musicals, so she'll probably best-friend you" Santana said.

While Brittany and her wife laughed, Kurtley thought. If they are all like Puck then things would be perfect _"...I'd like that"_ she mumbled un-heard to their ears.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever ate so much in all my life... and I've had Christmas at your mothers" Brittany had to hold herself up leaning upon the table but carefully dodging the mounds of empty plates in front of her. Like every other time they've been to Puck's restraunt, he took full advantage and brought them more food than they would ever eat... though they easily got through it all.

Three large enchiladas later and neither of them could move, "ugh I don't think I'll ever eat again" Santana whined rubbing her bloated abdomen.

"It tasted good though... I don't regret it" Kurtley shrugged still smiling away, they'd come to figure she was secretly very optimistic, which is always a great thing, she was a little bit of Santana and now a little bit of Brittany.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to the bathroom... then for a small walk- see if I can make my digestive system work a little since it's suffering from some form of over-eating shock"

They laughed watching the blonde dopily remove herself from the table and go in the direction of the bathrooms, "come here" Santana smirked tapping the now empty chair.

Kurtley slid off her bench and sat in the still warm seat, only to feel Santana's right hand gently tap her right cheek from under her chin, she did as told and leant her head onto Santana's right shoulder which being honest felt rather amazing.

"How you doin' Chica?" she asked in the most warm motherly tones.

Kurtley allowed her eyes to tiredly sway a little, "I'm good"

"That all? you can tell me anything you know..."

"No, I really am good- tired, still excited though"

Rushing out the last part, Santana couldn't help but giggle, at fifteen she was still the cutest thing ever. "I'm glad, a-and you're still ok with the adoption going ahead?" as much as it hurt to ask, she had to.

Kurtley stopped for a moment, in a way negatively "of course, you don't think I changed my mind did you? because if you guys have then-"

"No, no, no!" just as well the restraunt had half emptied since they'd arrived, and most of them where from around their area. Santana sat up gently shaking the girl off of her, instead she took Kurtley's left hand with her right and turned to face her slightly, "Kurtley, me and Brittany want you more than anything, you need to remember that" she assured, slightly heart-broken.

"A-are you sure? I've had people say that to me before..."

"You have a bedroom!"

Completely stumped, Kurtley mouthed _'what?'_, "you have a bedroom! in _our_ home- our meaning _ours_!" Kurtley burst out laughing at how pathetic she looked when gesturing between the two of them, her hands flaying back and forth.

"You're _ours_ now K, and you always will be... I promise" she un-characteristically reached over to plant a gentle kiss on the top of her right cheek, underneath her eye, "okay?"

"...Okay"

She stopped, allowing her to think for a moment, digest the words she just said. Santana was right, but there would always be something in the back of her mind telling her it wasn't and it shouldn't be like this, she wasn't _that _girl; the one who got what she wished for, a happy family and a happy life. And that's something she'd struggle with for a long time.

"Now I don't know about you but I'm suddenly craving ice cream, want some?"

Santana watched on wary, Kurtley was staring into space, having one of those moments she was warned of. "Kurtley?" she gently placed her hand flat on her upper back and soothingly rubbed with the pad of her thumb, "y'ok sweetheart?" she asked, her voice soft and melodic.

After a few seconds, though they felt like hours, the teenagers bubble burst "uhh yah, yes I'm fine- ice cream, I-ice cream sounds good" she nodded a bit too much for it to be right.

Without thinking Santana leant in and pressed a reassuring kiss to her temple, and loved how Kurtley noticeably fluttered her eyes closed and breathed in, inhaling her sweet scent. Santana was slowly becoming that source of comfort, the one she wanted to be.

"I love you, okay" she whispered, more of a statement than a question.

"I love you too"

_"Hey, so taking my walk I realised I now want ice cream, you guys in?!"_

"You read my mind!" Santana exclaimed swivelling back around, Brittany was just the distraction they needed.

"Yup" Kurtley added, not forgetting to send a shy smile to the Latina when back to her bench.

* * *

**Review worthy? next chapter: Kurtley meets the rest of them family and more... **


End file.
